Man, Machine, and Monsters
by MAC A10N50
Summary: years after Overwatch was disbanded and the coming of a second Omnic Crisis, ruthless subterranean beings had emerged from beneath the Earth are invading, and killing everyone in their path can humanity fight off this new threat, or will they be pushed to edge of extinction? P.S. I don't own Overwatch or Gears of War
1. Chapter 1 E-DAY

London, England

Lena had returned to her apartment from her grocery shopping and just want to lay down on her couch from a long day, she had been out from 8:00 a.m. to almost 4:00 p.m. She kicked off her shoes and just dropped face first on to her couch, she was spent however Emily had just joined Lena on the couch, " 'bout time you got home," she greeted placing her legs under Lena's head so she can use it as a pillow, "I'm sorry Emily one store didn't have this, one didn't have that, it kept sending me to different place," Lena explained.

During their conversation the couple looked at the T.V. to see the news talking about the growing tension between Humans and Omnics, "as you can see the civil rights protest for Omnics had reached its second week, we'll keep you updated." Lena sighed thinking about the unfair treatment of the Omnics; even after all those years ago people still hate these sentient machines.

"Well you're home now, so what do you want to make for dinner?" Emily asked getting up, "oh, I'm too tired to cook, can't we just order out?" Lena suggested and Emily just eyes her amusingly, "Lena," "Chinese?" Lena offered. However before they could carry on their conversation the entire apartment began to shake picture frames fell off the wall, glass ornaments shattered onto the floor, and the T.V. almost fell off its stand, but manage to unplug itself. Emily and Lena gathered their bearings and tried to figure what had just happened, "what was that?" Lena asked trying to avoid the broken glass shards littered on the floor, "it was probably just an earthquake, turn on the news," Emily reassured sweeping up the shards.

Lena picked the power cable plug it back into the outlet, then grabbed the remote and switched on the T.V. to see any of the news stations caught the earthquake, "that was quite a surprise for all you viewers out their," the newscaster stated, "we have reports that a supermarket had disappeared underground," the T.V. had had switched to a picture of a once large grocery store had just be swallowed up by the Earth shocking Lena, for she had just been there, "yes Catherine, the store you see behind me had just collapsed underneath the ground sadly already claiming several lives," the field reporter surveyed the arena.

"The police had already cut off the area for everyone's safety-" "wait, wait a minute Nathan," the newscaster stopped the reporter seeming that something caught her attention, "I think I just saw something move in there." The camera man zooms into the large dust cloud surrounding the store trying to catch what she saw, just then Emily joined Lena, "what's going on Lena?" "I think they're still people under there," they both scanned the screen carefully looking for a sign for anyone, "wait I think someone might still be under the store," one officer spoke out. He got closer to cloud to help who ever is buried under the rubble.

On the scene

"HELLO!" he shouted, "ANYONE THERE?" he called out once more until he saw something crouched down on the ground thinking it might be a child the officer reached down to pick the child up, but when his finger tips touched him/her the skin felt rough and leathery. When the dust cleared just enough the officer saw what he had his hands on and then screamed in terror, "AAAAAAAHHHH!" everyone jumped back from hearing the officer scream, "HENRY!" one officer called out, "dispatch we have a possible officer down," another informed into his radio.

Everyone stood helpless behind the police tape on edge on what's going on, they couldn't see the office for he was still inside the dust cloud they can only hear him screaming. They waited until they can finally start seeing the outlines of the officer franticly trying to pry away what's on him; as he finally came into full view and they were all horrified to what was attacking the officer.

It was about the size of a chimp with long slender arms, its skin was cracked and was a shade of brown, its head was round with rows of sharp teeth, and was wearing leather armor on its chest and wrists. The officer fell dead on the ground with a bite mark on his neck pouring out blood, the people stared and took pictures of the small creature standing over the fallen policeman, "Jesus Christ! what is that thing?!" one officer cried, but then the creature screamed causing anyone near it to cover their ears.

Before any could react the ground trembled once more, however something enormous bursted from the ground where the store once was, there came out from the debris was this giant like insect with many legs surrounding it head. The giant cleared the ground infront of it, then retreated back undergound along with the smaller one. Everyone either ran away or kept on recording what's happening "dispatch we're gonna need backup right now!" the officer screamed into his radio. The officers backed away from the giant hole, "alright everyone needs to get outta here now!" an officer ordered the remaining crowd.

When trying to evacuate the area something hollered out from the hole saying, "RIIIIISSSE!" the voice seemed to echo all throughout the city and both civilians and police stood frozen in place and what came next changed everything. Pale hulking Human-like reptiles swarmed out of the hole and started shooting, killing everyone on sight. The pollice were qickly mowed down by gun fire none of the officers on the scene were armed and were unable to defend the civilians or themselves.

"DIE HARMONY!" one creature roared executing a wounded officer trying to crawl away by stomping his massive boot onto his skull.

Lena's apartment

Lena scrambled to get ready putting on her leather jacket and goggles, "Lena what are you doing?" Emily asked frighten what see saw on the news, "I can't just stand here why people are being gunned down Emily," Lena explained, "but pack up your things and go to your parents house you'll be safe there." When Lena finished telling Emily what to do the civil defense sirens were going off followed with explosions, "hurry!"

After Emily fled to her childhood home in the countryside Lena blinked passed the panicking crowd as fast as she can. Turning a corner Lena had finally gotten a closer look of what these creatures were like with chalky white skin, their eyes were covered by a pair of goggles with dark lenses, or strange helmets, and were completely muscular. The armor they bear seemed red and black in color, and the weapon they carry has a short barrels, no buttstock, with a curved clip, and has wooden covering on the barrel.

"DIE GROUND WALKER!" one of them roared then fire at the former Overwatch agent, Tracer blinked out of the way of the hail of bullets and behind a gas powered car. Pulling out both her pistols she fires back, however Tracer struggled to kill them with her pulse pistols and even if she did managed to kill one of them, more just came. The tiny rounds of Tracer's weapons couldn't seem to hold them back because they managed to muscle their way up to her to the point she couldn't peek out to shoot.

Tracer was running out of time for the enemy were inching their way up to her postion and would soon swarm the shot up car; Tracer can already hear the foot steps of these beings made as they trudge their way towards her, she had to think of something and fast. Tracer reached under the car and cracked open the gas tank letting the gasoline spew out onto the asphalt and when they got close enough Tracer blink away and shot the gas igniting it. As the flames followed the combustible liquid to its source and the car blew up taking out the squad of creatures.

"That was too close," Tracer thought out loud then she heard radio chatter in an abandon police car, "if anyone can hear me, call in the Reserve Forces the city is being invaded, these bloody fucking things are everywhere," a policewoman on the other end cried out, "To all surviving officers fall back to the last standing station in Greenwich," another advised, "copy that, we'll be right th- RAAAAAW- BERZZ BERZZ," "Thomas? Thomas!? SHIT!"

"I should get to that police station, they'll need all the help they can get," Tracer blinked as fast as she can, but the deeper she went into the city the more bodies littered the streets both Omnics and Humans. Lena saw stores and shops destroyed, cars burning, and the worst Lena couldn't bear to see that no one was spared by these monsters rich or poor, young or old. The ground was painted red with blood.

Nearing the station Tracer can see that the area has yet to be attacked making her way up a light shined on her from ontop of the station, "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" someone ordered with a blowhorn, "NO HOLD YOUR FIRE IT'S NOT THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS," another yelled within the building. The lights died down and Lena can see that the front of the station had been fortified with police barriers, sandbags, and even filing cabinets, "get in quick!" the people inside cried out to her.

Tracer blinked inside the station seeing the officers taking positions at the widows getting ready for when they come, Lena also saw that civilians were cowering in fear from the creatures, "look mummy it's Tracer, she'll save us from the monsters," one little girl pointed at her with a shimmer of hope. "I thought Overwatch was disbanded?" one man thought out loud, "it is," an officer confirmed, "Lena Oxton call sign: Trace reporting constable, where's the rest of your men?" Tracer asked seeing that station was short on officer, "this is it, we're all that's left," the chief of police informed then he walked up to a table with a map of London laid out.

"As you can see Ms. Oxton these god forsaken monsters cut off nearly the entire city, we lost contact from Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, London Bridge, and even the Abbey," the chief marked everyplace he named out on the map, "by nightfall we'll be overrun," he stated grimly. "And what of the Royal Military?" Tracer asked, "we've managed to get a message out, but they won't be here for quite sometime, for right now we're out numbered and out gunned."

Tracer went back to the halls of the station to see if anyone needed help, that is til the same girl tugged on her jacket, "excuse me Miss, but are you going to help save us just like you did with the Omnics?" she asked holding her doll tightly in her arms. Tracer crouched down to her level, "don't worry luv, I'm gonna make sure eveyone gets outta here safely," Lena promised, "what's your name?" "Daisy," "well Daisy as long as I'm here none of those things are goning to hurt you," Tracer added. "Daisy? Daisy?" a mother called out to her daughter, "Daisy there you are you can't just run off like that," "sorry mummy," the girl apologized, "I'm so sorry about that Miss," mother apologized causing Tracer to giggle.

"Oh it's all right," Tracer said and both mother and daughter smiled reassuringly knowing that someone like Tracer was here to protect them, "Chief! Chief! you better get over here quick!" one officer cried out. The chief ran up to the officer that called out for him who was standing right beside a window, "what is it Peterson?" the chief demanded, "take a look for yourself sir," the young man hand the chief a set of binoculars and the chief saw what Peterson has seen.

Far down the street the Chief can see movement of the savage monsters outside ready to siege the last standing station, the creatures were armed with rifles, shotguns, and grenades. The monsters seemed to be wearing many variants of armor some just had their arms covered, others wore helmets that only had one optic, and others were just shirtless. "I NEED EVERY GUN HERE NOW! WE'RE 'BOUT TO BE SIEGE! I NEED THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO GET THE BACK OF THE STATION!" the chief ordered as everyone scrambled to get where they need to be.

"CHAAAAAARGE!" they roared.

Bullets went flying on both ends, but even though the creatures were the first sustain losses that didn't hinder them at the slightest they just ran over their fallen comrades still determined on killing everyone in the station. "ALEX! TO YOUR RIGHT! TO YOUR RIGHT!" one police officer warned his friend to the one monster about to rush the side with a grenade. Seeing the incoming hostile and quickly shot the hulking lizard man in his shoulder, knocking him to the ground, causing him let go of the frag, and it setting off; however that didn't stop the creature from his assault, but Alex shot it in the head killing it for good.

"OH JUST DIE WILL YA!" Alex screamed at the corpse, "keep firing! they're retreating!" Tracer stated when she started to see that the dwindling numbers of the monsters falling back, but she also noticed that some of the remaining creatures were hiding behind rubble for protection for they didn't want to risk getting shot in the back. The survivors celebrated their small victory of fending off the hoard, "way to go everyone, but don't get comfy yet, they'll be back," Tracer advised after reloading her pistols, "see, see, I told ya she can help," one officer hollered to his friend, "okay, I was wrong," the friend admitted.

However before they can prepare the second wave was already on their way, "RRAAAAAAAAAWW!" was all the officers heard when they caught sight of bigger, fatter versions of the creatures before. These monsters had big bellies and made the loudest steps anyone has ever heard, they wore horned helmets, armed with shields, flails, and very big guns, "My god those things are ugly," Alex commented. The new monster soon began bombarding the station, one shouted "GRIND!" as it hand cranked its massive gun spewing out larger rounds. The fire power of the gun was so great that one officer was ripped to shreds by the incoming bullets, and Lena swore she heard them, laughing deeply.

The remaining officers tried to fire upon the lumbering giants, but the shields they carry are retractable making itself bigger to cover the wielder, and the worse that their guns weren't doing anything against them. The monster that hid behind cover now got behind the shield wielders and started supporting them, "THEY'RE GONNA REACH THE DOOR!" one man shouted as the monsters were making their way, "wait I have an idea," Lena offered, "do you have any liquor?" she asked, "I don't think now's the time for a drink," the chief said while ducking down, "no I know what she's trying to do," the one officer named Alex said, "I gotta get to my desk, cover me," Alex ran across the office trying to keep her head down.

As she made her way through the office Alex dived behind her desk and open the drawer with a secret compartment revealing all the secret stash of alcohol. Alex ran back to the others with all the glass bottles along with rags she can carry; laying the material on the ground Alex began stuffing the rags in the bottles for a makeshift fuse, "Alex where the bloody hell you got all this?" the chief said surprised to see that much alcohol that the young lady had in her possession. However Alex just smiled and continued making the fuses, "we're gonna have a long discussion about this if we make it out," the chief spoke sternly, "yeah old man at least I'm doing some work for a change," Alex retorted.

Tracer, chief, Alex and two others hurried to the third floor and huddled against the windows, when the monster were about to reach the barrier the crew light up the fuse and tossed the bottles down the broken windows, "INCOMING FLAME!" one yelled out, but they were too late to get out the way and they were all soon set on fire. The monsters screamed in agonizing pain as they were burned alive, they frantically swung their bodies in all directions it almost look like they were dancing.

"YEAH! HOW YOU LIKE THAT YOU UGLY- " "BOOM!" before the officer can finish what he was going to say, him and another officer were blown to bits by what might be a grenade, their blood were splatter all over the floor and desks. Lena look outside and saw that the bigger monster are now armed with grenade launchers. They set the sights on the door, then blew the barrier wide open, and the smaller ones started pouring in, "they're in the station!" one officer shouted, but was soon knocked to the ground and then killed, "PUNY UMAN," it snarled.

"We've gotta get the civilians out of here," Tracer told the two, "we got to get them to the roof, they said they'll have a dropship to evacuate the people," the chief informed Tracer, "then why are we just standing around here for let's go," Alex remarked then rushed passed the two. Alex ran through the station thinking she was way ahead of the others, but when she came to a turn she spotted Lena leaning on the wall waiting for her, "what took you so long luv," she remarked playfully. The three moved on to reach the people who have hid in the back of the station for safety, to move them up to the roof so they can be rescued, but right outside the door the people were hiding behind one of the creatures had ripped off an officer's arm and was smacking him in the face with it until he bled out.

The monster tossed the severed limb down on his victim then spotted the three, "shall vanquish," it hissed pointing a claw at them, Alex rose her gun, but when she squeezed the trigger the gun just made the dreaded click sound. After hearing the gun was empty the monster chuckled then pulled out a pistol resembling a revolver, but before it can fire Tracer shot the monster in the face dropping it dead on the floor with a loud thud.

Opening the door the three see the civilians cowering behind desks, they gazed out from their hiding spots, and then showed themselves after seeing the two officers and the former Overwatch agent, "c'mon everyone rescue is on its way, but we've got to get to the roof," Tracer advised everyone, "we can't go out there, they're too many they'll spot us before we can make it to the roof," one woman commented and what she said was true; the creatures have almost taken the station and it'll be only a matter of time til they find them, so Lena had came up with a plan.

"I'm going to lure them out and distract them long enough for you to get to the roof," she explained, "what?" "you can't it's suicide," both the chief and Alex expressed shockingly, "well that's the price I'm willing to pay," Tracer responded and blinked down to the lower levels of the station, "woohoo come and get me," Tracer teased and according to plan the beasts followed. "come on you got to be quicker than that," she continued, but when she neared the door she was met with a much taller one, so tall it can even dwarf Reinhardt, its armor was the most unique almost medieval like, and it was missing its right eye.

"You're a big fellow, hehe," Tracer stated the obvious, but the giant looked down on Trace unamused. Trace blinked into the air high enough to kick the giant in the face, but the monster caught her foot with surprisng speed, and threw her out the station where the monsters had gathered around to see the fight. Trace got back up and saw the creature that she can only assume is their leader stepping out of the station, "RIIIIISSSE!" it hollered and Tracer recognized the echoing voice, the same voice that echoed out into the city, "you have to be the leader," she said to herself.

"RAAM! RAAM! RAAM! RAAM!" they chanted as their leader made his way down the steps to Tracer, Lena squared up to one known as Raam and then blinked behind him to fire on his back. Tracer squeezed her triggers firing upon his back, but a swarm of tiny flying creatures blocked every shot she had made, before Tracer can do anything else Raam had gave her kick in the gut sending her flying. Tracer saw that Raam had pulled out a sword and then tried to reach for her neck, but Tracer blinked out of the way to his side and tried shooting him again, however every attempt she made proved futile for these swarming creatures blocked everyshot she made.

Tracer tried to land a kick on his head again however Raam rose his arm blocking the blow so Tracer blinked behind him, but Raam ducked the next attcked and swung his sword at her thankfully Tracer blinked out of the way. Raam tried to land a blow on the Overwatch agent, but she was just too fast, "can't catch me," Tracer mocked, "you gotta be quicker than that," Tracer was runing in circles round Raam as he struggled to hit her; but Tracer failed to see the incoming swarm that came to aid their master by causing Tracer to run into them.

Tracer tried to wave off the flying creatures, but found out they were razor sharp cutting her arms and legs the swarm flew away from Tracer letting her collapse onto the ground, but still breathing. Raam towered over her, he then grasps her by the neck lifting her high in the air, Tracer tried to blink back to aviod running into the swarm, but her chronal accelerator was out of charge all she can do is watch as the monster pointed his sword directly to her abdomen.

Right when Raam was about to drive the blade into her he was blasted from the back of the shoulder dropping Tracer to the ground, Lena turned to look who fired the shot, and saw that it was the young officer Alex, "HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE," Alex yelled she raised her rifle at Raam, but was stopped by a shot made by one of Raam's minions. The shot landed on her in the thigh causing her to collapse on the steps of the station, "shit!" Alex clenched. As the monsters were about to finish off Alex, explosions had taken out the hoard. Lena looked to the sky and to her delight the Royal Airforce had arrived, Raam growled with anger as half his present ground forces were wiped out, "they're here," the chief spoken and then took out a monster running towards Alex, "yeah, just like ya said," Alex replied.

The chief picked up Alex and they both made their way towards Tracer, "the calvary's here," Tracer whispered out gazing out to the sky and looked to see the people had made it to the roof, and are now being loaded onto the dropship. Lena saw that Daisy had made it with her mother happily knowing that they will be saved, "what the hell is that?" one pilot called out from the dropship, "I don't know, but it's coming right for us!" Lena turned her head to see a giant six tentacle monster flying towards the dropship, "NOOOOO!" Tracer screamed as the creature collided with the ship wrapping its limbs around the aircraft.

The ship was spiraling out of control, the thrusters catching fire, and the tail wings breaking off, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN-" KABOOOOM! The dropship collided with a building exploding into flames along with her hope. "No... No," Tracer told herself seeing the dropship destroyed, "they have an airforce!?" Alex spoke out now seeing the sky being over run by giant flying creatures. The situation couldn't have gone any grimmer, "we need to get out of the city," the Chief spoke, but failed to see who was coming from behind, "CHIEF BEHIND YOU!" Tracer warned, but the chief failed to react in time for Raam had impaled him with his blade. The chief had let go of Alex when Raam hoisted him up high, he firmly grasped his head, pulling his stained blade out, and tossing the chief's lifeless corpse to the ground, "pathetic," Raam noted.

Alex was frozen seeing her commanding officer die in the hands of these monsters, Raam stomped his way towards Alex so he can finish the job. Alex crawled backwards desperate to get away, she saw her life flash before her thinking this is the end. However Tracer grabs hold of her arm and blinks away as far from Raam as possible, seeing his target disappear Raam just turned and walked away continuing his invasion. The strategy remains unchanged.

In an abandoned radio shop

Alex sat behind trying to bandage her wound, growing frustrated as she tried to tie the knot over her wound, "fucking hell," she let out quietly trying not give away their hidding place. Mean while Tracer was trying to get a radio she borrowed from the store to work, fiddling with nobbs Lena had finally found a signal, "I repeat, the enemy has taken the capital, the enemy has taken the capital," the radio repeated. Lena just turned the radio off not wanting to hear that she couldn't help save her home, Lena then looked over to Alex struggling to seal up her gunshot wound.

Lena moved over to Alex taking the bandages in her hand, "looks like you need a little help," Alex just dropped her head defeated on how it all came down, "I can't believe it. Everybody I know is dead," she said like she had lost all hope, "I was here when the Omnics attacked, I was in a pretty bad spot, but we managed to hold our own. I thought we can do the same with these fucking monsters... But they took the whole city like it was nothing, and killed anyone who they saw," she let out almost sobbing. Lena placed a hand over the policewoman's shoulder, "don't worry luv we're not gonna die here, you're gonna make it out of this, I promise," Lena told Alex hoping she can save at least one person.

Tracer and Alex quietly got out of the radio shop, they hearded thousands of footsteps marching towards their position, they quickly ran down an alley to aviod being spotted. The two waited for the marching army to pass by Lena can feel the cuts she had sustained from the fight from the monster's leader take its toll. When the monsters passed by, Tracer and Alex decided to go down the alley, but right when they reached the end of the alley Tracer fell down to the ground, "Ms. Oxton get up," Alex cried trying to pick Lena up from the ground however a bright light had engulfed the two; they were spotted all they can do was watch, fearing that this is the end.

In under a day the capital of England has fallen to the hands of the enemy known as the Locust and millions have lost their lives and their homes. No one knows why they've attack and they have not made any demands to the Human race or the Omnics all they know is that they want humanity dead. Unable to retake the city the U.K. has gaven the United States government permission to nuke the city to keep the Locust hoard from spreading. News reporters demanned on how the parliament can just nuke the capital saying that their might still be surivivors in the city, but all they can say was, "may god have mercy on our souls."

After given permission to wipe out the city the U.S. had luanched a warhead wipping out the locust.

One month latter

They thought it was the last they'll hear from them. They were wrong. More attacks had emeged all over the world as the Locust continued their crusade on humanity, and to make matters worse the Omnics had now begun attacking as well now making it a three-way war between Humans, Omnics, and the Locust. A war for survival now rages.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after the London Massacre

Everything was a bright white blur Lena felt her head killing her, she tossed and turned, feeling groggy, she slowly regain her senses, and surprising she found herself laying comfortably on a hospital bed with her wounds all patched up. Gaining full consciousness Lena saw that Emily was sitting in a chair next to her bed using a sweater for a blanket while she slept. "Emily, Emily wake up," Lena called out to her girlfriend gently shaking her awake, "wha- Lena! you're awake, you're finally awake," She spoke joyously hugging and kissing Lena.

"I see someone is getting better," to be further surprised Lena saw the sight of Angela walking into the room, "Angela, what are you doing here? wait how did I get here," Lena questioned, but before she can have her questions answered she spotted a Talon agent right behind Angela. Blinking across the room to save Angela, Lena came behind the agent, and put him in a choke hold.

The Talon agent stumbled backwards with one arm flailing in the air and the other caught in the hold. The agent fell back still struggling to pry off Lena him, "you think you can just hurt my friends! well you have other thing coming!" Lena angerly growled, "I *ugh* come in peace," the merc gurgled out, "Lena! let go of him!" Angela cried out, "What!?" Lena slack jawed when her friend told her to let go of the merc. "Why!?" Lena demanded still holding on, "Lena, he's the one who saved you and your friend Alex," Emily told her.

"He- he saved me and Alex," Lena repeated slowly letting go, when Lena loosen her grip and the agent wiggled out, "well a simple thank you would've been nice," the agent coughed, "I'm really sorry," Lena apologized, "but why did Talon saved me and Alex, wait? where is Alex?" Lena said a little concerned. "Alex is alright Lena, but you and Alex weren't the only ones Talon came to rescue," Angela answered her old yet youngest friend. "What do you mean?" Lena continued, "we came to help evacuate the people trapped in London," the agent informed.

Lena cocked her head to the side a bit skeptical, "why did Talon help save civilians? last time I checked you were the bad guys," Lena queried with her arms crossed, "I guess the higher ups thought the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the merc quoted. Lena gave him a suspicious look, "what's your name?" "name's Daniel, but I'm fine with Danny, take your pick," Danny answered holding out his hand to shake hands, which Lena did, "... Nice to meet ya Danny boy, but one other thing, where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You're in York Lena," Angela gave, "I'm in New York City!?" Lena cried out surprised, "na, Old York City, we're still in England," Danny corrected, "oh, actually I can really go for some food right now," Lena suggested feeling her bell growl, "haven't ate since yesterday," "yesterday? Lena you've been in a coma for a week," Angela proclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Lena shouted in surprise, "so I've been asleep for a week! what of London?" Lena asked concernedly, but Angela and Emily looked down to the floor while Danny just scratched the back of his head. Emily knelt down to Lena's side, "Lena. London is lost. They can't take back the city," Emily spoke sadly and Lena soon bursted into tears thinking she failed.

At the mess hall Lena picked at her food which was corn, peas, and mashed potatoes, "c'mon Lena you got to eat to fully recover," Emily said, but Lena was too busy watching the T.V. The channel was an interview talking about the occurring events happening in London most particularly the Locust.

"Have these so called monsters made any demands on why they're attacking and what exactly are they professor?" the host questioned. the scientist took a deep breath then proceeded, "well they have not made any form of communication between these beings, so far everytime we tried to make contact, they shoot at us, and now moving to what they are. They seemed to be reptilian in nature and are subterranean judging from the pale pigmentation, we also noticed that half of them wear tinted goggles, it's easy to say that their eyes are intolerant to sunlight, but that may also mean they might possess natural night vision. Luckily the Royal Military have managed to bring in a specimen."

"Alive?" the host questioned thinking that they might see a live one, "oh, no, I'm not sure if that'll be a good or a bad thing," the professor commented, "having a live specimen would mean we can question it, but it my prove to be dangerous for I discovered quiet a few thing about them," scientist informed. "The hide of these creatures are quiet durable, highly resistant to knives, but give it enough brute force you can break it, but I suggest otherwise for their bones are heavier than human's making them more stronger."

After discussing the physiology of the Locust they switched over to their technology, "they might not be advanced as we are, but they seem to make up for it with numbers, ferocity, and resourcefulness. They seem to capture our technology and reversed engineered it to make their own, so they're not as dumb as one might think," the Professor informed.

As the professor finished up the host decided to wrap things up, "alright that's all the time we have today-," the T.V. then cuts to the news and it seems that all they can talk about is the invasion on London that's when Danny came in, "hey why the long face?" he wondered sliding in next to Emily trying to be charming, "what're you doing here? aren't you supposed to assassinate someone?" Trace questioned pointing a spoon at him, "I heard what happen at that station in Greenwich, Alex told me everything," Danny told her making Lena feeling guilty. Guilty for making a promise she couldn't keep.

"Hey I know how ya feel," Danny sympathize with her, "oh do you," Lena sarcastically said not really in the mood, "yes I do. Before I became a merc, I was trying to climb the ranks the army, made up to corporal, but that wouldn't happened if it won't for my best friend Noah. We promised eatch other we will always have one another's back, that is until one day we were on our way to a firefight in Afghanistan with some rebels, we took cover in an abandoned house, and I wired the door we came in to blow in case any of them get in," Danny paused for a moment before coming to the conclusion.

"Unfortunately after the fight Noah went to the back. I couldn't stop him in time," some of the girls gasps knowing what was going to happen next, "I saw him get blown to bits. And it was my fault. I killed my best friend," Danny concluded. Hearing Danny's story Lena jumped in, "but it was an accident, how did he forget the door was rigged?"

"... Because he didn't know, that's how. And that's why it was my fault," Danny explained then continued, "after that I started drinking, went AWOL, I hit rock bottom pretty hard, that's til I ran into Talon, but long story short I did a job for them and they hired me after that, but don't ask me about the details because I was drunk through out the whole damm thing," Danny finished.

Lena thought to herself for a minute and thought she might've been a little too harsh on him, "you know what let's start over. I'm Lena Oxton, and I'm from King's Row London, and you?" She held her hand out for a handshake which Danny gladly accepted. "Name's Danny and I'm from New England," Danny said, "New England really," Emily commented, "yeah we're like you guys, but. Fresher," Danny remarked and the girls chuckled. "Haha, anything else you like to tell us Danny?" Emily asked.

Danny tilted his head pondering for the next question, but then Alex the London policewoman came from behind him puts Danny in a hold, "guess who mate," Alex greeted as she had her arm wrapped around Danny's neck. "For *ugh* fuck sakes *ugh* not again," Danny gurgled out.

Crawley, England

The Omnic population of London were stationed at a recovery center to mend all their damages they have sustained from the invasion; at one hanger one of the volunteers that came to help the Omnics with their recovery was moving a crate full of replacement parts to the center. However when he moved the large box with the dolly he noticed that underneath the crate the concrete seemed to weaken. The volunteer knelt down to the spot, picking away at the broken bits of the floor until it caved in along with him.

It happened so fast the man didn't even had time to think let alone scream for a Locust Drone silenced him before he can cry out; Drones, Grenadiers, Miners, and Cyclopses, started climbing out of the hole they dug, started stealing the Omnic parts, and snuck into the rest of the center.

Inside the center damaged Omnics waited their turn in line to be repaired some had their limbs missing, lost too much hydraulic fluid, busted chassis, and burnt out chips, and they were complete oblivious of the monsters lurking on the grounds of the center. A guard was on watch at the radio tower until he received an arrow to the chest after dragging the body out of sight the locust snuck inside; inside a radio operator was returning from the break room, and he found it odd that the facility was vacant, "hey? Michael? Jonathan? Marry? where are ya?" he called out. Walking up to one room the man heard a series of crashing noise followed by hissing, the man slowly cracked the door open, and took a peek.

The man saw in horror that the monsters are destroying the radio equipment and his friends were all dead with one of the monsters still bashing the back of one's head with the bottom of his gun until it crack open like an egg. The man stopped himself from vomiting, but unfortunately they heard him, the man ran off as fast as he can to the other radio room. He can hear them raising their voices yelling at each other, their foot steps increasing, they know he's here, and they want him dead. He locked the door to the radio room and scrambled to the console to call for help, he heard them banging on the metal door trying to break in.

The operator dialed in the channel as steady as his hands could feeling the sweat roll off his finger tips, "hello! hello! any hear me!?," he screamed hoping that anyone would catch his cries, "this is Davidson of the Royal Army what's wrong?" the other end answered. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE AT THE OMNIC RECOVERY CENTER IN CRAWLEY!" he yelled into the mic, "we're are on our way, sit tight," the other end advised, but just after the army got the message a frag grenade broke through the small window of the door and landed right on the console in front of the operator. The man stood there speechless seeing the explosive land right in front of him, "beep, beep, beep- BOOOOOM!"

The crowd at the center heard the explosion from the radio tower they all turned their attention on the smoking building, the Locust hidden in the center saw that their were found out so they jumped out of their positions, making their presences known, and started shooting. The Omnics ran trying to get away from their attackers, the Locust killed the humans and then dragged the Omnics away undergound.

Straying from the rest of the panic an Omnic had turned a corner between two hangers running from a Cyclops the stray robot ducked behind a stack of crates, his pursuer had seemed to lost sight of him. The brooding humanoid searched the area hunting for the Omnic as he crept up to where he hid, if the Omnic had an actually heart it would be pounding out of his chest. When the Cyclops reached the corner of the crate it found that the Omnic wasn't there.

Seeing that his prey has given him the slip the Cyclops turned to join his brethren, but all of a sudden the Omnic had jumped down from the top of the stacked crates landing on the Cyclops and hammered his skull with a rusted steel pipe. The force was so great the pipe broke on impact, but still managed to kill the Cyclops, seeing that this is the opportunity to arm himself the Omnic took the dead grub's gun, and see he can turn this around.

The Locust were rounding up the civilians most of them Omnics, and just executed them, a woman was being dragged out to the open to die next she pleaded and begged, but they just throw her to the ground and pointed a pistol to her forehead, then BANG! The woman opened her eyes seeing that she's not dead, but saw that Locust Drone was shot in the head, before any of the others could figure out what happened they were soon gunned downed. The woman turned to see who saved her and saw an Omnic holding the smoking gun; seizing their moment the captive Omnics armed themselves with the weapons the dead Locust had dropped, but there weren't enough so they picked up anything they could defend themselves with.

Armed with stolen weapons, pipes, power tools, and anything else they could find the people in the center made their stand against their attackers. The Omnics let the Humans use the stolen firearms seeing that they will probably couldn't last against the hulking lizard men in a hand-to-hand fight while they use what ever is left over.

Just outside the recovery center the army had come running through the fence gate with a tank leading the way followed by a few armored cars. They wanted to get there as fast as possible seeing that every passing moment might give the edge to the enemy. As they rolled onto the scene they came across the sight of Omnics trying to fight off the Locust, with guns, knives, rocks, sticks, and even their fists. It was a full on brawl. "All right time to show this assholes who they fucking with boys!" the commander addressed to his men. The Omnics had moved out of the way so the troops could fire on the invaders, but saddly some weren't so lucky as some got caught between the cross fire.

"CAREFUL WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" the commander yelled, Firing on top of a humvee the driver went around to flank the mob as to avoid friendly fire, but as they neared a building a grenade was launched from a second story window destorying the car, "tank crew I need suppressing fire on that building now," the commander ordered. The tank crew pointed the barrel at the floor the shot came from and then blew the whole entire floor with one shot, "nice, keep it up," the commander noted. Seeing they're losing the battle the Locust fled back to the tunnel they came in, leading them to the entrance the Royal Army decided to seal up the hole, "FRAG OUT!" one soldier shout from the top of his lungs then the hole exploded sealing the tunnel.

York England

"Wait Alex you were in the marines?" Lena asked out loud seeing Alex in her digital camouflage uniform, "that's right I served a good couple of years, but I settled with being a cop," Alex told Lena and then looked at her watch, "oops look at the time I need to get going cheers mates. And I'll see you later," Alexed teased Danny and then walks away. Lena saw the sly look Alex shot at Danny and begs the question, "uh Danny why did Alex look at you that way?" Danny sighed annoyingly, "ugh, I share a few drinks with the girl and now she won't let up on me," he complained, "well you did said she was very pretty," Emily chimed in playfully, "I was drunk," Danny protested making Lena laugh.

The T.V. then comes to life to bring in the news, "an attack on Crawely had been made noticed by these ruthless monsters," the news caster announced shocking everyone near enough to hear the T.V, "but this time they've targeted an Omnic recovery center, it was noted that Omnic replacement parts we stolen along with Omnics being kidnapped as well, however the royal military managed to chase away the invading force along with survivors who managed to hold their own, but unfortunately a few survivng Omnics had became victims of friendly fire inciting rage among the populous for the military's carelessness. Unable to retake London and fearing the enemy will attempt to gain ground the British parliament had annouced they have given the U.S. the go ahead to nuke the city."

Hear the words of the news caster Lena stormed out the mess hall with Emily and Danny following close by trying to stop her, "Lena come back you can't just go back out there," Emily pleaded, "think about what you're getting youself into," Lena just ignored her pleas and just continued down the hall. When opening the door to her room Lena spotted a man in a suit along with Angela, "who're you? and what are doing in my room?" Lena demanned, the man stood straight, unfazed, and held out Lena's outfit, "Lena Oxton I'm Nicolas Holly I'm with the U.N. and I'm here to tell ya that the world needs Overwatch agian."

Lena's eyes lite up to what the man had told her, "Overwatch is being recalled?" Lena expressed joyously of the news, "wait til Winston hears about this he's gonna freak," "that's what I'm here to tell you Ms. Oxton. We can't find him anywhere," The man informed her gasping Lena. "What?" Lena asked taken by the news, "Lena. Winston is missing and we think the creatures took him," Angela broke it down.

Lena looked down to her outfit and thought of Winston thinking he might be in danger. Blinking in a second Lena now stood in her Overwatch gear detemined to find her best friend, "don't worry Winston darling. The calvary is on its way," she told herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Recall

flying out to Watchpoint: Gibraltar Tracer, Mercy, and even Danny and Alex were to investigate the abandoned overwatch base. Tracer behind the controls was now hoping that her best friend is alright meanwhile Danny and Alex were arugging on where to sit with Alex trying to get closer to Danny, "whoa! whoa! whoa! you think I'm stupid if I'll let sit anywhere near me," Danny protested, "oh c'mon don't get your knickers in a twist, I won't bite. Much," Alex retorted. "Did you just say I wear freak'n women's underwear?" Danny aggravatingly asked, "duh," "fuck you," "oh you'll just loved that would you."

Not even half way through the trip to Gibraltar and the two's petty argument is starting to get to Tracer, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP OR I'LL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!" she shouted to the back of the dropship. Both Alex and Danny silenced themselves as not to anger their pilot any further, but not without Alex elbowing Danny in the gut. Mercy went over the information again to their mission to retreive former Overwatch agent: Winston, "they said they've been trying to contact Winston just after the invasion on London, when they figured something was wrong they've already sent in a team to find him, but they went missing too," Mercy briefed everyone.

"I didn't think they can dig all the way out here," Alex commented, "can't be, that will mean they have to tunnel their way under the ocean," Mercy suggested seeing how impossible that sounds, "it doesn't matter all that does matter is we get Winston back," Tracer concluded and then boosted the ship faster to their destination.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Settling down the ship on the landing pad the squad of four jumped out onto small piece of land surounded by water, "so this Watchpoint: Gibraltar," Danny spoke scanning the area, "it's... a little small," he commented. Tracer powered down the ship then joined the rest, "something not right, Athena would've demanded identification," Tracer noted she blinked up to the main gate, but found that the power to the door was out. "Guy's the door's not responding," Tracer called out, "the power must have been disabled," Mercy chimed in looking for the manual override.

She eventually found the controls and flipped the switch causing the door to open up, but everyone gasps seeing the condition the base is in. All of Winston's inventions were either gone or laying in pieces on the floor along with broken glass, screen monitors smashed, and sparks flying from the ceiling. The once quiet base just off the coast of the Lberian Peninsula was in ruins, "Winston!?" Tracer called out blinking all over the base searching for her friend, "WINSTON!?" she cried out one last time, but no one answered. While Mercy tried to get the monitor running again Danny said to her, "so I guess these guys can pop out anywhere they want," the thought of an enemy right below their feet that can just attack wherever, whenever, and whatever they want scares her.

"Ah yes, got it," Mercy expressed after seeing the monitor light up with Athena's logo, "power rebooting," Athena addressed and hearing that voice put a smile on everyone's faces, "detecting four heat signatures, greetings agents Ziegler and Oxton," the A.I. greeted. "Athena we need to know where Winston is, have you any recording of what happened?" Mercy commanded; Athena switched the picture on the only working monitor showing everything that happened, but odd thing about the video was the date. It was two weeks before the invasion on London.

The video showed Winston fiddling with his barrier projector once again always trying to improve, until everything on the shelves starting falling off, the whole base was trembling.

In the video

Winston staggered as his home everything was shaking violently seeing his tools, working projects, and blueprint plans falling onto the floor so Winston took cover under his work bench. After the tremor was over Winston crawled out and started picking up his scattered work, "Athena status report?" Winston asked, but before Athena can begin reading on the status something caught her scanners. The alarms went off, "SECURITY BREACH! SEVERAL UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS HAVE INFILTRATED THE BASE!" Athena called out as the alarms went on and Winston got ready, "unidentifed lifeforms? Athen are your scanners on the fritz?" Winston asked curiously grabbing his gear.

"My scanners are fine," Athena retorted, "then put it on the monitor," Athena put the picture on screen showing Winston the intruders climbing out of a hole in one of the storage rooms, stealing his inventions, and tearing the place apart. Winston watched the monitors seeing the pale hulking humanoids destorying his home, "Athena kill the lights," Winston commanded and the lights went out, "time to greet our guests."

Winston climbed high in the rafters to catch them off guard in the dark, but saw that turning off the lights might have been a mistake for the intruders continued their work in the dark as normal, "I'll guess they have some sorta night vision," Winston noted from above. Winston observed one drone stomping his way through the base, but then the drone's nose began to twitch, the monster was sniffing the air and that's when Winston knew he was now in trouble.

The drone lift his head up and spotted the primate hanging from the ceiling, "FOUND!" he roared grabbing the rests attention one lifted his rifle, shooting out the beams that Winston hung from. Winston went with the fall, landing on the drone that spotted him, he then grabbed hold of his head in his palm, and threw him to a group knocking them down like bowling pins. "ATHENA SEND A DISTRESS CALL!" Winston ordered, but Athena didn't respond and Winston saw a drone pulling out the power cables shutting off Athena. One fired at Winston from the side, but Winston managed to shield himself from the bullets with his arm, he then charged at the drone ramming into him with enough force to send him flying into the wall leaving a huge dent.

Another tried to rush Winston only to have him get punched in the face, but to Winston's surprise the drone just staggered so he gave him another sock to the face sending him down. However the group that were knocked down by a threwn drone have surrounded Winston and then dogged piled on him, the combined weight of the drones made Winston drop to the ground, but Winston broke free from the pile with his primal rage sending all of the remaining drones flying into the air.

The intruders lay on the floor out cold Winston stood over one of them wanting a closer look, "you are a strange one," Winston commented until he heard a much large set of foot steps. Winston turned around and saw a much bigger and fatter Locust. He wore chest plated armor, a small leather looking helmet, and in his right hand is a big hammer. The monster stood over Winston staring down at him, as quick as he can Winston delivered a right hook to the Locust's face, but the giant wasn't even fazed of the swift attack just turning his head back to Winston and just cracked his own neck.

"Uh oh," is what Winston got out before the creature swung his hammer sending him flying, "POUND!" the Locust cried, Winston was laying face down on the floor feeling like he got hit by a truck, but before he can get back up the giant picked him up and punched him in the face. Winston retaliated delivering another punch to his face, but the Tremor's heavy bones and helmet seemed to make his blows ineffective seeing that his attacker wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion.

Feeling the weight of his arms getting heavier Winston thought this is what it feels when you fight someone that stronger than, throwing another fist the moster caught it with his hand, then tighten his grip, Winston cried out in pain, falling down to one knee, and the Tremor then grabbed Winston by his collar giving him a headbutt and then threw him across the room. Winston slid a few feet before coming to a halt in front of a couple of more Boomers both who are laughing.

The two Boomers dragged Winston back down to the tunnel while the Tremor and the rest of the drones continued on ransacking the base.

Back to present

Everyone watch the screen as they saw the recording of the Locust dragging Winston down to their lair, the screen cut off showing Athena's logo again, "we have to go save him Mercy! he'll do the same for us," Tracer pleaded. The doctor keep her cool, "Lena, we will go and save Winston. But first," Mercy picked up a keyboard laying on the floor, hooked it up to the monitor, and started typing away, "what are you doing that is more important than saving our friend?" Tracer question rising her voice.

Mercy kept typing until the screen put the words "INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL? Y. N," Tracer's train of thought stopped the moment she saw the screen, "recall?" Danny spoke up, "you're gonna reactivate every Overwatch agent?" Alex asked. Mercy turned to Tracer and gave her a smile until Athena cutted in, "Dr. Ziegler I disadvise on your decision," Athena warned, "the Petras Act. states that it is illegal to recall Overwatch agents to active duty and that it clearly states that it is punishable by prosecution," Athena stated.

"The Petras Act. has been lifted Athena the world needs Overwatch again," Mercy told the A.I. Athena took a moment to think, "... Then what are we waiting for," Everyone couldn't get even happier to hear those words especially for Tracer. Mercy took a step to the side to let Tracer have the honor to confirm the command, pressing down the "Y" button, the screen then switched to a holographic picture of the globe, and the profiles of every agent popping up all over, "ESTABLISHING AGENT CONNECTIONS," Athena ranged out, "Athena I'm gonna need you upload yourself to a back up," Mercy ordered and Athena did just that, downloading herself onto a drive, Tracer collected the drive, and put it in her pocket. The team then turned to the direction of the emergence hole prepared to save their friend.


	4. Chapter 4 Search & Rescue

Somewhere in Germany

Making a stop at a small village Reinhardt and Brigitte were picking up supplies (mainly food) at local convenience store, at the checkout counter the cashier was running the items through the scanner with the machine constantly beeping for each scan it made, "hey Reinhardt what should we have for dinner?" Brigitte asked, but Reinhardt wasn't paying attention. He was watching a small television that the store clerk had on the counter listening to the broadcasters talking nonstop on the decision of nuking London.

"Aren't there anyother way we can take back the city? nuking it can't be the answer," one newscaster prompted, "well I don't think we have many options Catherine because we've just received information that the sky around the city being... Well a lack of better words, inked." The picture then switches to a shot of the sky being covered in a mysterious black substance surrounding London. "What is it?" the newscaster asked, "we don't know, but it tore the drone apart when we tried to get a closer look."

While loading up the R.V. Brigitte noticed that her mentor was a bit distracted, "Reinhardt? is something wrong? because you look like you have something on your mind," Reinhardt pulled himself out of his thoughts when heard his goddaughter call him. "I'm fine Brigitte, it's just... Have I ever told you the time I lost my dog?"

"You had a dog?" Brigitte asked never knowing that fact of his godfather, "yes I had a Weimaraner named Garin, he was a best dog a boy will ever ask for," Reinhardt recalled, "One day right before dinner we were out hiking out into the forest, on our way home Garin started digging and barking at the ground, I thought it was probably just a ground hog so a dragged Garin away. At bedtime I heard Garin barking again, he kept barking, and barking until I heard him gave high pitched bark, and everything went silent. I sprang out of bed, ran up to the window, and took a look. I saw nothing. So I put on my boots, grabbed a flashlight, and went looking for him; I couldn't find him anywhere until I heard something in the bushes, I looked, and I saw the monster dragging poor Garin down under. I ran and got my parents, but I never saw Garin again."

Reinhardt thought back to the time when he saw the monster dragging his best friend down into the dark never to be seen again, "this... Monster, is it have something to do with what's happening in London?" Brigitte asked really drawn to Reinhardt's new tale. Reinhardt gave Brigitte a deep stare, "certain. Because I saw the same eyes on that T.V. when I did all those years ago," Reinhardt confirmed.

As they loaded the bag in the R.V. Reinhardt noticed that the laptop sitting on the work bench was beeping, trying to catch his attention, Reinhardt walks up to the device and pressed on a key to see. To what came on screen made him breathless, he took a seat that was nearby finding it hard to believe the news. Brigitte took a look on the screen and saw what made her mentor silent, "I have been called... Overwatch is needed," Reinhardt spoken.

underground

Traversing through dark dimly lit tunnels, "ah, son of a bitch," Alex angrily whispered almost tripping on another hole, Danny chuckled seeing Alex trip over again easily stepping over the holes, thanks to his helmet built in night vision. The squad has been walking through the tunnels for at least an hour since they've activated the recall and the tunnel seems to go on forever, "how far does this go?" Tracer anxiously asked fearing the worst for his friend.

Mercy didn't make any reply to her she just keep trekking and hearing Alex trip over again, "fucking shit!" she cussed out while Danny laughed, "gimme that fucking helmet!" she reached out trying to pry off the helmet Danny's head. Danny tried to fend away Alex as she tried to rip his helmet off him, "knock it off you two we're gonna get caught," Mercy ordered them to seizes, but Alex didn't hear her and just kept trying get Danny's Talon helmet to the point Danny fell into a ditch that revealed a path ahead of them. Tracer looked over the ditch seeing Danny on his back, "Danny you alright luv?" Danny groaned feeling a bit sore from the landing, "yeah... I think I landed on a rock," he spoke rubbing his back.

The squad jumped down to where Danny lay and picking him up off the ground, "easy does it," Tracer commented hoisting the man up, "I guess this where they took Winston," Mercy noted to herself inspecting the trail ahead. They walked down the tunnel and they soon came across a boot on the floor, Danny picked it up, and inspected it, "it's a combat boot. Pretty sure the recovery team didn't make it," "how do know, it's just a boot," Alex commented, "because there still a foot in it," Danny threw the boot to the ground revealing the bone with the flesh still decaying, "eww, that's just nasty," Alex added stepping over the severed limb.

"What did you think happened to them?" Tracer asked, "no idea, they probably got stuck between these fugly bastards' teeth," Alex spoke up thinking what the grubs did to them. The squad ventured further into the tunnel to the point it lead them out to large open space, "where are we?" Alex spoke out gazing around the cavern, "in the shit, up to here," Danny remarked holding his hand above his head, "uh, guys? you might wanna look up," Tracer pointed to cave's ceiling.

Everybody looked up to the ceiling to see a large suspended building over a giant cliff, probably to make difficult for it to be attacked, smoke can be seen being funneled through a few vents in the ceiling, and there under the structure was a lift and it seemed to be the only lift into the building. "So, ya think your buddy is up there?" Alex questioned, "he's got to be, c'mon let's go get him," Tracer was about to charge right in, but was stopped by Mercy, "Tracer."

"What? we have to get Winston outta there," Tracer impateintly said, "we don't know how many of those fuckers are in there, let only knowing if your friend is really there," Danny stated thinking on how foolish charging straight in might be, "I agree with the yank, running straight in will be more stupid when you lured them out of the station back in Greenwich," Alex sided. Tracer grumbled at the inconvenience they were in seeing that they have to wait to come up with a plan.

"I've spotted a new way in," Mercy pointed to the ceiling seeing that the roof of the structures don't actually touch the ceiling of the cavern, "if smoke is exiting the from the top-," "then there must be a way to get in without being seen," Alex finished before Mercy can. Danny looked up to the ceiling seeing one little problem, "so we're going through the chimney, but... Any ideas how we get up there?" Everybody turned to Mercy thinking that she must have a way to get up. It's her idea.

The wings of Mercy's suit then opened up to full length, "I'm gonna carry you all separately up to the top," she directed and everyone just glanced at each other. Being lifted up to the roof Mercy have taken the last person needed to sneek in of the enemy structure, "... I can see my house from here," Danny quietly remarked when being carried. When settling down the last member on the roof the squad huddled together to discuss how they were going to approached the situation, "O.K. which vent we should crawl down in?" Alex quietly asked, "the one with no smoke going through it," Tracer suggested

"Good Idea, I see one over there remember not to cause too much-" Mercy trailed off when seeing Danny attach a suppressor on the end of his gun. Danny then noticed that all eyes are on him, "... What?" "you got a suppressor?" Alex asked, "yeah, what am I the only who came prepared," Danny suggested seeing his only one who brought one, "you got more?" Tracer asked, "no, but I brought these," Danny then dumps a bag that happened to be filled with C-4.

The squad shifted through the pile of high grade explosives that Danny also brought, "what were you doing with all this," Alex wondered why there was a big bag full of bombs, "I thought I was filled with grenades," Danny explained saying that he might've picked the wrong bag by mistake. "Actually I may have a plan on tearing this building down," Tracer suggested, "I read you loud and clear, be right back," Danny gathers up the C-4 and goes around as lightly as possible planting the explosives all over the roof.

The building was being suspended with a series of thick metal chains to keep it from falling connected to the ceiling and to the sides as to not put too much weight on the ceiling. After planting every charge Danny rejoined the girls with the smokeless chimney, "Alright everyone ready?" Mercy asked and seeing everyone nod their heads, "good. Let's get Winston back," Danny pried the grate covering the chimney and the girls slipped in.

Inside the squad dropped into a room with wooden tables, counters, and knives of all sorts of shapes and sizes, "what is this place? and why does it smell like someone blew off in here?" Alex wondered scanning her surroundings, "maybe it's an interrogation room," Tracer suggested spotting some spiked mallets, tweezers, and large amounts of blood on the floor. "I don't think this a interrogation room," Danny commented looking into a cupboard, "then what do you think this place is then smart guy?" Tracer challenging his judgment, "I think it's a kitchen," Danny moved away from the cupboard showing, its contents to the rest of the squad to see.

Their lay slabs of meat just laying on the shelves, "that's just disgusting," Tracer commented seeing the bloody shelves with the mysterious meat, "I don't think your budy's here," Danny suggested closing the cupboard. As the team was about to continue their search and rescue they heard a footsteps heading their way, everyone hid Tracer and Mercy jumped behind counters, Alex inside an empty barrel, and Danny hid inside a large cupboard.

The steps grew louder and louder, then a huge wooden door swung open, and there lumbered though a Boom wearing a apron, breathing deeply, walking up to a cutting board that had a big clever stuck to it. The Butcher then walked up to a wooden crate, pulling out what looked liked a big dead worm in his hand, he then laid it on the cutting board, and started chopping. Mercy and Tracer looked over their hiding place, seeing that the cook had his back turned to them, and saw that the door was slightly open; seeing their way out Tracer waved to the others that the door was open.

Tracer was the first to make her way through the kitchen, managing to go unnoticed, and waved to Mercy, but before she can make her move she noticed that the cook was counstanly moving his body, looking for something for the meat. After shifting though the cabinets the Butcher turned around and started looking though the barrels. Alex heard the sound of the barrels moving knowing it's only a matter of time til the monster will find her and put her on the menu.

Mercy can only watch as the cook was getting closer to Alex's hidding place until one of the cabinet doors moved, the sound caught the attention of the Butcher, he walked up to the cabinet door, when he was about to grab the handle Danny popped out, and shot him between the eyes. The giant seemed to stay standing for a moment until showing the weight of the body pulling it back, the Butcher falls back on to the counter looking like his sitting down. Danny comes out of the cabinet standing in front of the cook, "lobotomized fatass," Danny quoted with a smirk under his helmet.

Alex climbed out of the barrel releaved that the creature didn't find her, "thanks mate," Alex showed her gratitude, Mercy then comes out of her hiding place and walks up to Danny, "we have to hide the body," she told him. After stuffing the body in the pantry the team resumed their search. They walked through the halls surprisingly the way the inside looks, they were expecting something more dirty, but these halls look well built, well crafted, they didn't think such savage monsters will take their time on something like that.

They came across one guard leaving a heaving metal door that might've hinted on keeping in prisoners, right at the moment the Grub swung the door behind him Tracer blinked right at the last second, slipping right through the crack. Inside Tracer unlocked the door letting the others in, once in they've noticed the room was a long and narrow hallway of doors, but the one thing that stuck out the most was at the other end that no door only red laser wire. The room behind the wires was lit, seeing a workbench with scrambled parts and tools everywhere, but saw no one there.

When the squad came up to the red wires they noticed felt a intense heat when coming near them, "psst, Winston? are you there?" Tracer whispered out to her friend. For a moment it was complete silences until they heard someone groan the corner of the cell, "Tracer?" Winston spoke up carefully standing himself up. Tracer looked at him and saw that his armor he was wearing in the recording was missing, only the skin suite, "Winston have they done to you?" Tracer asked at the condition her friend is in, "They've planned to abduct me so they can force me to help them reverse engineer our technology, they've already figured out to make my barrier projector work, and worst they're planning to invading London," Winston informed them.

Tracer and the rest of the squad glanced at each other seeming that Winston is a bit too late to tell them, "... We can catch up later, right now we're busting you out," Tracer told him, but can't seem to find the off switch for the wires, "how do you turn these off?" Tracer asked, "the switch to deactivate them are somewhere else, but I can tell you how to hack it here," Winston told them.

"You're gonna need a knife to pry that panel open," Winston instructed, "I got this," Danny volunteered, but Alex stopped him, "whoa hang in there chum, how 'bout you keep a look out, it's my turn to do something, so hand it over," Danny grumbled handing his knife over to Alex. Winston looked as Danny handed the blade over to Alex and goes off to check on the door, "why is there a Talon agent with you?" he whispered, "relax Winston he's with us," Mercy informed him.

Alex pried off the panel exposing a bunch of wires, "O.K. now cut the first two wires on the left and press them together," Alex did as instructed cutting the wires and brushed them together with sparks flying everytime they came in contact with one another. "While we're young," Danny commented annoying Alex, after a while the laser wire began flickering and finally they went out, "ace," Alex cheered quietly. Tracer ran passed Alex to give Winston a big hug, "I missed ya you big ape," she said in the embrace, Danny came up and dropped down all his things. "Alright family reunion over let's get the hell outta her-" before Danny can finish everyone heard the door creak open, with the thee guards spotting them, "SHIT!" Danny shouted and shot the first Drone dead.

The other two jumped out of the way, the second ran off alerting everyone in the building, and third started firing down the hall, "bleeding hell! and just right when we were about to leave," Alex complained and shot the third in the head, "It doesn't matter now, we just have to get out of here," Mercy ordered. The team got what they came here for, but now they have to shoot their way out, they ran through the halls trying to find the way to the only lift down.

As the team made a turn to the right Danny was caught off guard by a Drone, the Grub ran out from a door to the left and slammed Danny to the wall and tried driving his blade to Danny's neck, but Danny stopped it by straightening up his wrist. He then punched the Drone in the face making stumble backwards, Danny pulled out his pistol to shoot the Grub in the face, but the Drone smacked the gun out of his hand, then delivering a swing to Danny's head. The Drone then slammed Danny back against the wall this time with his hands on his neck. Choking, Danny struggled trying to get him off, losing air Danny looked down, and saw the Drone's side arm.

Danny reached down, grabbing the gun off its holster, and shot the Drone in the foot the monster fell to the floor, snarling in pain, "oh c'mon it's just a hole in your foot," Danny retorted, but saw that two more were coming up from behind. Danny without thinking lifted the heavy humanoid and faced him towards the other two, the Drones didn't show any bit of hesitation at the slightest they just fired right at Danny not caring for the Drone being used as a bullet sponge. Danny fired the heavy pistol and managed to blow the head completely off of one of the Drones, "Jesus, this is fucking hand cannon," Danny commented on the power of the gun.

After killing the last Drone Danny snapped his living sheild's neck and took a good look at the pistol in his hand, "oh, I'm keeping you," he said admiringly then rejoining the others, "oh thanks for the help guys, I appreciated it," he sarcastically said. "You're welcome," Alex retorted, then Danny gave her the finger and her giving him the bird. Seeing the two trying to piss the other off Mercy had found their way out, "enough you two it's time to leave, Daniel have the detonator ready,"

Danny pulled out the detonator which is a olive green cylinder, with a wide flat button on top, and a pin to the side to keep the button from being pressed down by accident, "ready," Danny announced, "good time to leave," Mercy spoken. The team jumped onto the lift and Tracer pulled down on the lever to activate the lift, but then a swarm of drones came running trying to stop them. Every fired on them to keep them from jumping on, as the the platform sunk into the ground it brought them out in the open, but still in the air.

"C'mon can this thing go any faster!?" Alex asked on edge, "no, this is how fast this thing goes!" Tracer answered, but then something round and small started shooting at them, "the fuck is that!?" Danny shouted seeing the strange floating creatures. "Who care just shoot it," Tracer fired at the tiny creature, the floating animal then caught fire, and came crashing down on the platform, "WHOA! careful," Mercy said as one them almost struck her, "sorry doc," Tracer apologised. Winston brought up his tesla cannon and fried them, but they didn't come crashing down they just dropped like a brick, "there, taken care of," Winston noted.

When the lift was about four feet of the ground the squad jumped off wanting to put distance between them and the structure, but before they can make it to the exit out of the cavern a sniper took aim and shot Danny in the back. Danny fell face first to the dirt dropping, the detonator, "DANNY!" Mercy cried out seeing him fall. The detonator rolled as far right up to the entrance, Tracer tried to grabb it, but there stood a Locust firmly stepping over the detonator with his boot, holding a rifle with an axe blade under the grip.

The team stared at the hulking beast that stood in their way to freedom thinking that it's over for them, but in flash the Grub rose his rifle, shot the sniper that shot Danny, he then reached down for the detonator, he then held it up to the structure, removing the pin he yelled, "DEATH TO QUEEN!" and pressed down on the button setting off the charges. They witnessed the whole structure fall from the air and plumbing into the abyss where it will never to be seen again, the squad turned back to the Locust that might have saved them, "who are you?" Winston question.

The humanoid stood there, he swung his rifle to his back, and spoke, "I'm Kane."


	5. Chapter 5 pick up

Somewhere unknown

The squad along with Winston were all huddled together at a table, Winston had told them everything he knows so far about the Locust, "so there you have it, the Locust have abducted several scientiest to unlock more of our techology," Winston stated his first fact. Everyone glanced at one another taking in what they have heard, and Danny was the one to speak up first leaning in close to Winston, "so. These fuckers were already preparing for a war right under our feet for about 20 years," Winston nodded his head, "and you think having this conversation at a McDonald's is the best idea."

The view then pans out to a lively bright colored fast food restaurant with parents and children eating their meal, but couldn't help to stare at the elephant in the room, and by elephant I mean gorilla, "order 157 your food is ready," the cashier called out to the squad, "yippee my ice cream," Tracer cheered childishly.

Outside of the McDonald's

The squad was walking back to the dropship to get back to England so they can see what to do next; once inside the saw Kane with his goggles on, sitting at his seat, and cleaning his weapon, "so... what about this guy?" Alex pointed at their guest, "hopefully this isn't some sorta ruse," Winston dreaded, "he blew up his own kinds' base and that place looked pretty expensive," Alex added making Winston to reconsider his judgement on Kane.

While strapping into their seats Tracer can hear Danny and Alex arguing again, "c'mon you look a bit lonely sitting all by yourself," Alex remarked towards Danny, just plain pissing him off she didn't know why, but she just loved annoying him. However Danny rebuked with, "might as well be sitting next to him," he pointed at Kane, "why? because I'm deadly?" Alex questioned thinking how badass she might be, "no smelly. No wait that'll be an insult... Towards him," Danny retorted.

In a matter of seconds the two were arguing again, Winston looked at the two with with his head titled a bit, "are they always like this?" thinking how many times they had such petty arguments, "eh, pretty much," Tracer shrugged then yells at them to get in their seats with Kane sitting right between them to prevent further arguments.

Landing back at York the team stayed in the ship for a bit longer just remembering who else is in the ship with them, "wait we can't just walk out there, everybody's gonna blow the Grub's head off," Alex pointed out. Everyone tried to think of way to let everyone on the base know that there's a live Locust on the base without freaking everyone out, "I got an Idea," Winston spoke up and everybody turned to him to listen. For a moment everyone outside were gathering around the drop ship noticing that no one had stepped off the aircraft, but then the back of the dropship dropped down and their stood a Locust in handcuffs surprising everyone present to see.

Danny then comes up to Kane's side with his hands up in the air, "calm down everyone as you can see that the big smelly, but not too smelly monster is in cuffs and we're hear to bring him in for questioning." Everyone settled down hearing that the Grub will not cause any harm to them and then Winston came out of the ship in full view for everyone to see, "... Oh and we were successful on getting back Ham the Astrochimp ," Danny pointed making Winston frown at him, and everyone cheered. "Did all by myself-," "LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Alex roared angry along with Tracer, and Mercy even Kane turned his head towards Danny thinking him full of shit.

Walking down the halls the people of the base couldn't help, but look at the hulking monster walking down the halls towards interrogation. Emily had looked out of her temporary homestay and saw that Lena had made it safe and sound, "Lena," she ran out giving her a big hug and kiss on her lips, "happy to see me luv," Tracer quipped. While Alex and Danny took Kane to interrogation, Winston came up to the two lovers and gave them a bigger hug, Emily and Tracer laughed as Winston lifted them to the air, "Winston, I'm so glad to see that you're O.K," Emily cheered seeing a familiar face.

Inside the interrogation room Danny uncuffed Kane all the while he was sitting at a steel table, "sorry we had to cuff ya buddy, but we didn't want anyone getting all railed up," Alex apologized leaning up against the wall. The three waited for a moment for the others and that is when agent Holly walked in to the room with everyone else, "are you the one named Kane who saved these agents from the cavern?" he asked sitting down with him at the table.

Kane nodded his head in confirmation, "first of all I like to thank you, you might have saved Danny's life back there," Holly thanked, "let's not over exaggerate here, I was handling it" Danny interjected, "oh please you cried like a bitch," Alex retorted. Before the two could argue any further Winston grabbed both of them by the top of their heads and threw them out the room, "All right now that there's no more distractions how about you tell us everything you know," agent Holly asked.

Kane sat in his chair for a moment not because he was deciding, it's because he had to put his bilingual skills to the test, "... Need board," he asked and Holly allowed it.

An hour and a half later

Kane has laid out a series of pictures showing all of the Locusts' leaders, "two generalssss... Ssssskorge the high priessst, leader of the Kantusss Monkssss ," Kane explian hissing his "s", "Raam a quite, but ruthlesssssss and loyal leader to the Horde and the Queen." Kane then points to the last picture of a Human female up top on the board, "Queen Myrrah," "but she looks human," Winston commented and Kane nodded in agreement. "Ssshe called for the genocide of the humanssss, and the hoard will follow, die if necessary for her cause," Kane explained, "they're that loyal for their Queen huh," Holly noted rubbing his chin, "I gues we're gonna need all the help we can get, Dr. Angela who answered the recall?" Holly asked.

Angela put up a holograph showing everyone who ansered the call, "let's see after we uploaded Athena to the system we've gotten a few answers," Mercy informed clicking on the first responses, "hey look Reinhardt answered," Tracer cheered seeing the Crusaders's profile pop up. For Angela she felt a bit worried for him because of his aging state, "excellent, when can we have him here," Holly asked, "we've send Danny to go pick him up," Winston informed.

Germany

Reinhardt had his bags ready to go, he was ready rejoin Overwatch, but Brigitte was not onboard with this, "you can't be serious Reinhardt," she protested, "I'm going Brigitte don't try to stop me," Reinhardt shot back proceeding to set his bags outside the R.V. "You're gonna get yourself killed," Brigitte continued, but Reinhardt pressed on, "I'm going Brigitte and that's finally," Reinhardt concluded he will not be persuaded.

Brigitte watched as her godfather getting ready to head out for war, she had this feeling growing at the bottom of her stomach she can't let him go alone, "if you're going, I'm coming too," she stated, "don't be ridiculous, you're still a child," Reinhardt commented. However Brigitte did not let that stop her, "I'm going because you need me, who else knows how your armor works?" Brigitte brought up, Reinhardt looked into her eyes and he saw the same fire he had when he was younger, "fine, but if your father finds out," Reinhardt sighed, "c'mon he's never gonna find out," Brigitte reassured and ran in the R.V. to get her tools.

With all her things all packed up Brigitte was ready to go, "alright I'm ready, where's this pick up you mentioned earlier?" Brigitte asked, Reinhardt looked at his watch, "they said he's supposes to be here right now," and right on time Danny came screeching in a old school red convertible dodge, "get in losers we got a world that needs saving," Danny quoted and he's not alone, "dad?" Brigitte said spotting her father sitting in the passenger seat, "hello honey- what's with the bags?" Torbjörn asked seeing his daughter's tool bag and luggage, "NO TIME! get your asses in, we're on the clock," Danny stated and the duo jumped in the car without question.

Danny slammed his feet on the accelerator launching the car forward.


	6. Chapter 6 You're Fired

Back at the base in York

Everyone in the base was made aware of Kane's affiliation to them and they couldn't help to hold strong prejudice towards him. His kind came in and slaughter many of their friends and family in the day of the London Massacre, so Kane stayed in the interrogation room with Mercy, Winston, and Tracer there to keep him company, but they were there to discuss a new location for their base of operations. A map of the globe was projected in the air, trying to pick a good spot to set up, "how about Greenland?" Mercy proposed, "no, their government won't allow it," Winston mentioned.

As they were trying to find a new base the team heard tires screeching and that when they figured Danny was back, outside Danny drifted the dodge in the grass while playing "Sweet Emotion", and it was beautiful. After taking the keys out of the ignition the three passengers all stumbled out of the car, "we finally made it," Reinhardt spoke looking over the base and then spotted Mercy, "awww, Angela it's so good to see you," he hugged her. "It's good to see you too," Angela said and saw Brigitte, "and Brigitte, look at you, you've grown so much the last time I saw you," she said joyously.

After Reinhardt and Brigitte got their thing out of the car Torbjörn walked to the trunk with Danny following close, when he opened up the trunk everyone had the jump of their lives. There climbing out of the back was a Bastion unit, " A BASTION! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" Reinhardt boomed lifting his hammer high ready to smash the Omnic to pieces. Danny tried to stop the Crusader, but got ran over instead so Torbjörn stepped in front of him, "stop Wilhelm!"

Reinhardt halted in mere inches in front of his old friend, but never took his sights off the Bastion unit, just seeing the Bastion standing there made his blood boil. "What are you doing? we should destroy that "tin can"," Reinhardt demanded raising his hammer towards the Omnic, but as he raised him weapon towards the machine he saw the Omnic doing something that no Bastion unite ever did. It Jumped back in fear.

Bastion was shaking, Torbjörn turned back to the car and grabbed a small leather bag, he gently reached in with his good hand, and when he pulled it back out there in his palm was small brightly green bird, "so that's where that whistling coming from," Danny figured. Ganymede tweeted to sight of his/her mechanical friend seemingly calming Bastion down all the while Reinhardt witnessing the new side of Bastion unit. He soon lowered his hammer, but still kept his guard up.

Danny sight was still blurred from being trampled by the seven-foot German man, "ugh, I can't feel my legs," Danny claimed, but then saw a blurry figure from the corner of his eye. Danny could not make heads or tales on who it was so he just observed It leaning in closer until he heard the person speak, "ya need CPR mate." In a instant Danny's vision fully returned to him and found Alex's face just exactly an inch away from the tips of their noses, "uhh... No thank you," Danny rejected seeing the deviant grin on her face, but the rejection didn't stop Alex.

The meeting was moved to conference room because the interrogation room will be too crowded, but once inside Torbjörn, Brigitte and Reinhardt were shock to see Kane for Reinhardt he feels like he's caught between a rock and a hard place with a one that killed his dog and the other that killed his mentor. They kept on discussing a location for their new base everytime someone came up with a place the someone else shot it down, so they switch the topic over to members.

"Okay so far Wilhelm and I-" "and I," Brigitte jumped in intrupting her father, "that is yet to be discuss young lady, but to the topic. So far only me and Wilhelm were the only ones to answer the call," he pointed out. However the holoscreen that showed the profiles of the members had just received a new call, "Hey look Jesse answered," Trace announced to all, but one answer didn't really lifted everyone's spirits. "Aren't there more of us? where is everyone?" Mercy brought up her concerns, "either they severed all ties to Overwatch or... they might not longer be with us anymore, remember not everyone took the disbandment very well," Winston informed everyone.

So the lack of numbers prompted a suggestion, "perhaps we should consider recruiting new members," Mercy proposed nd it got the team thinking, "recruitment? who are we going to recruit?" Tracer questioned. They were all deep in thought trying to figure where to start first until out of no where everything started trembling, "not again!" Tracer shouted, but as suddenly it started quickly stopped. Some of the ceiling fell to the floor and shattered on impact, and some of the members took cover under the table, "is that another attack?!" Brigitte asked intensely, but Kane snarled and shook his head.

"I guess that's a no," Winston assumed judging Kane's body langue, "then what was that?" Torbjörn wondered, "they just nuked London," everyone turned their sights at the door and saw agent Holly standing in the door, "you know it's actually safer to stand right under a doorway," he advised them. He walked in joining the team, "they... Nuked London?" Tracer repeated in disbelief, "I'm sorry Ms. Oxton, but your home's been wiped off the map," Holly regretfully told her.

Trace hung her head now that the city she called home is gone forever, "I'm so sorry Lena," Mercy tried to comfort her along with Brigitte and Winston at her side, "I really don't want to break up this touching moment," agent Holly interrupted, "but we've just received a distress message from the Himalayas," he held up a flash drive, stuck it into an outlet built into the table, and the message plays.

"To anyone who gets this, this is Overwatch agent Genji, I'm sending this message in hopes that someone will send a rescue. We are being held prisoner at the temple in the Himalayas by a rogue Ominc group and they seem to be planing an attack to spark up another Ominc uprising. To anyone who gets this message we need help-." "Stop right there meatbag," an deep robotic voice ordered and the message cuts out.

The room silent right after the recording cutted off, "we're gonna send help right?" Brigitte brought up breaking the silences, "we're gonna go and rescue them, we can't just leave them there," adding on her concerns. "Calm down honey," Trobjörn trying to ease his daughter down, "We can't just rush into this we don't know what we're going up against," Reinhardt adivsed her.

They were just about to get into a heated argument, but then Danny came running in and quietly shuts the door behind him, "Danny what are you-" Winston was about to question the Talon agent in annoyance, Danny interrupted him "sssh," Danny silent the room clearly trying to hide. A few seconds has passed until they all heard the familiar voice of Alex, "hey lover boy, where are ya? I just wanna peck on the cheek," Alex called clearly searching for Danny just torment him.

After the close was clear Danny let out a sigh of relief then joined the others a the table, "what you up to Danny?" Tracer asked bluntly with a smile, "hidding from the bane of my existence from literally sucking the life outta me," he cursed dramatically. Tracer and Mercy glanced at each other smiling thinking it was kinda funny for a boy not wanting to be snuggled to death by a girl's love, "aww c'mon Danny, how bad can Alex be?" Mercy spoke trying to settle him down.

"Doesn't matter because soon my time will be up and Talon will have to send me to another part of the globe, far away from that-" but before Danny could finnish his sentence another man in a suit came up and tapped Danny on the shoulder. "hey Daniel, here's your paycheck, you're fired," the man in the suit hand Danny an envelope that contained his month's salary, Danny took the envelope in general disbelief, "for what you motherfucker!?" "langue," Angela warned Danny for his foul mouth behavior.

The suited man was forever calm even though Danny is obviously angry, "the Baja fiasco," he blurted leaving the Overwatch members confused and Danny recalling that day, "uhh? what's the Baja fiasco?" Brigitte asked. The suit stared at Danny and Danny groaned in annoyance, "how did you know it was me," Danny demanded, "certain footage has been retrieved on your phone," he answered. Danny paced back and fourth for about three seconds knowing well who got that video, or be more percise, hack, "c'mon that was like two years ago," Danny pleaded, "uh excuse us, but what happened in Baja?" Tracer asked prying into the conversation.

* * *

Two years ago in Baja, Mexico

 **KAABOOOOM!**

Explosions can be faintly heard deep within the deserts of Baja, Mexico disturbing the once usual silent nights of the barren landscape- **BOOOOM!** "remain calm fellas I'm train professional- **KABOOM!** " It was suppose to be a stealth mission to break fellow and potential agents out of a Mexican prison, but Danny was a bit hammered on the job and decided to bring a rocket launcher- **KABOOM!** "subtlety is my specialty alright."

loading another rocket into the launcher the whole prison was in lock down and Danny's "package" and "buddies" did not expect this to go the way they thought, "¿Qué coño está mal con este estúpido gringo (what the fuck is wrong with this stupid gringo)," one of the potential agents asked hiding behind a wall for cover, "hey I don't know the fuck your saying, but I know you talking about me Pablo," Danny yelled out- **BOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

Back to the present

The team stared at Danny with surprise expressions not really thinking that Danny's drinking habit is this out of hand, "that purple bitch," Danny cursed, "hand over your helmet Daniel," Danny took a moment not really wanting to relinquish his helmet. He finally gave in and handed it over, the suited man then walks off leaving Danny to his own devices, "aawww, what am I gonna do now?" Danny questioned himself.

The group thought to themselves seeing Danny's services had just been terminated and thinking they have to start somewhere, "uh Daniel?" Mercy called to him with his head buried onto the table, "would you like to join us?" Danny was silent for a moment, but stood up, "... Eh sure why not," Danny reluctantly agreed. "That's one new member added to the team," Tracer cheered, "this couldn't get worse, how bad could it be?" Danny asked himself trying lift his own spirit, but he noticed that Everyone in the room was just staring at him like they've been caught.

"Why is everyone just staring at me?" Danny questioned, but then he felt something wrap their fingers on his shoulders and a warm breath brushing against his neck, "gotcha," Danny snapped his head back and saw that Alex is right up against his back. Before he can do anything Alex dragged Danny away against his will with the team hearing his cries fade away as Alex pulled him into her room.

"Well..." Mercy spoke up breaking the silence, "let's go save Genji," and everyone agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

In rout to the Himalayas the team was getting ready to rescue Genji, the team consisted of Reinhardt, Tracer, Torbjörn, Kane, Mercy, and Danny, who was rolled up in the fetal position with Mercy trying to comfort him, "how's Danny doing, Angela?" Trace asked, "he'll be alright," Mercy told the pilot. Mercy looked back down to Danny, seeing shake uncontrollably, "she tried to do butt things to me, butt things," the traumatized man whispered. After a few minutes the team landed a few hundred feet below the temple where Genji and Omnic monks were being held captive.

"Alight everyone," Mercy gathered everyone's attention, "the Omnic temple is right above us, but we can't go any higher or the fuel will freeze, so we have to tread our way up the last few meters," Mercy then brings up a map of the temple to explain what her plan is. "O.K. I assume that the front gate will be heavily guarded, so we gonna have to climb into a secret passage that was also on the message Genji sent us." the message revealed the passage way starting behind a bolder a few yards away from the front gate and ending somewhere under the temple.

"After we find Gengi and the monks we go back down the tunnel and fly back to base without being seen, everyone got that?" Everyone nodded their head and gave thumbs up, "alright, but Trace, you and Danny need to stay with the ship til we come back so protect it, got it?" Trace saluted confirming the orders and Danny still rolled up. Shivering.

Inside the temple

Genji and all the monks were being held in a empty part of the temple, they see the rogue Omnics marching left and right passed the doorway, they would sneak off when the rogues weren't looking, but they have set an energy barrier to pervent them from escaping. "What are they up to?" Genji spoke, seeing the Omnics carring what looked computer equipment, "I don't know, but I don't believe this will end well," Zenyatta spoke his concerns. Genji moved to the back of the room and came to a stop to the corner of their makeshift cell, "come to the back everyone, my friends will be on their way to rescue us," Genji told his monk friends.

However the stone tile that suppose to lead to their escape wouldn't budge, Genji pulled and pulled, but the stone would not move, "those rogues sealed our escape, how are we going to get out now," one monk spoke. Genji stopped and tried to think of a different way out, as he took a step away from the stone, but as he did they all suddenly felt a weak tremor, they all looked around, and the stone that sealed their exit sank down to the earth.

Dust kicked up and the whole room was silent seeing that their way out is open again, but then something poked its head out, the top of the head was scaly and rough, and it revealed to be Kane. The Monks just glanced at one another not sure what is the thing in front of them, only for it to raise a claw up to its mouth signaling to them to keep quiet. Kane climbed out of the whole helped Mercy and Torbjörn out of the tunnel, "Angela," Genji spoke up seeing his old friend, "anyone call for a rescue," she quipped.

At the dropship

Back at the ship Trace sat in the pilot seat with Danny in the co-pilot's now feeling a bit at ease, "so mind telling me why Sombra ratted your arse out?" Tracer asked quite curious why Sombra got Danny fired. "I... may have pissed... All over her computer," Danny told her, "what?" Tracer chuckled, "I was drunk-" "again," "don't judge me!" Danny shot back. "So what's the lesson here?" Tracer asked thinking that their might be a life lesson to be learned, "yeah, don't stick your dick in crazy," Danny answered as he loaded his gun, "WAIT, WHAT?" Trace shout in surprise.

Back in the Temple

The monks were being eased into the tunnel to escape the temple, "is that everyone?" Reinhardt asked, "yes," Zenyatta answered, "then let's hurry back," Reinhardt ordered out, "we can't leave just yet," Genji told the German. Reihardt and Torbjörn glanced at one another in confusion, "why not?" Mercy questioned, "because these Omnics are planning something," Genji started, "there moving computer equipment and missiles left and right," he explained further and the team were now becoming concerned.

"Then we must put a stop to this," said Reinhardt readying his hammer, "wait! we can't just run in there, we need a plan," Mercy pleaded, "we don't that kind of luxury," Zenyatta mentioned, the whole team was about to get into heat argument, a explosion shocked them out of nowhere. The team turned around and saw that Kane had blew a hole in the wall to get passed the shield, and the alarms being tripped, "KANE!?" Mercy cried out in confusion, but was only met with a shrugging shoulders. Kane loaded his rifle and charged right in, "well it looks like we're improvising, CHAAAAARGE!" Reinhardt roared down the temple following Kane and the rest of the team did as well.

Back in the dropship

After getting the monks safely on board Tracer and Danny sat in the cockpit, "You and Sombra dated," Tracer repeated and Danny nodded his head, "what did you see in her, she stole some of Winston's inventions," Tracer added, "ah, it's just when I first saw her, she was just hot. And I a guy who realy loves tacos," Danny explained recalling the Hispanic hacker, "that is until she colored her hair, shaved half her head, and made herself into a walking purple crayon." That last part made Tracer chuckle, "so you two just drifted apart," she asked, "yeah... I don't know why she became what she is right now, but hey I'm not going to hold it against her," said Danny and he started humming a tune.

Back in the temple

Kane charged down the halls shooting every Omnic in his path while his friends were a little bit behind, "where is it?" Torjbörn asked Genji, "just turn here," Genji dirceted them. When Kane was about to turn into the next room he was soon greeted with bullets. Kane snarled seeing he was hit in the chest. Mercy came to his side to heal him, but Kane continued on fighting by diving in and avoiding fire, he tackles one Omnic and used him for a shield.

The team looked on to see in amazement on how determine Kane was to stop what ever it is these Omnics were doing, Reinhardt was the only one to react helping Kane fight against the Omnics. Kane did not had time to reload so he used the axe blade on his rifle to fight on, the two watch on as the two giants fought through the Omnics, but soon notice that several missiles in that room were about to launch. There were three missiles about to launch, without thinking both Kane and Reinhardt threw their weapons at the controls of the missiles.

Reinhardt's hammer smashes the console of the first missile, bits flying everywhere, Kane's rifle/axe severed the lines between the console and the second missile which was the power, but the third one was still prepping. Genji did exactly what Reinhardt and Kane did and threw his sword like a spear, the sword soared through the room like an arrow and struck the monitor of the console which caused it to short circuit. The last missile was defused and the last of the Omnics were delt with, "that was close," Torbjörn commented and when the team was bout to pack it up they saw a fourth missile rising behind a pile of creates.

They saw that an Omnic cut in half managed to drag its way to the console and manually launched the missile, Torbjörn shot the Omnic with his rivet gun in the head and ran up to the console. "Can you stop it?" Mercy asked quickly, "no I can't," Torbjörn regretfully replied, "where's it heading?" Genji demanded. Torbjörn tapped on the screen and found what was the Omnics' prime target. Moscow.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if it took a while, but I think I'm bitting off more than I can chew because I'm too busy writing my other stories I hope you enjoy this one, thank you for your patients, and I would love to know your feedback.

Again thank you for sticking with me.


	8. Chapter 8 Invasion of Busan

When the missile was launched the team was conflicted if they should tell the Russian government that the attack was purposely made by the Omnics because if they do Russia would now have more ammunition to use against the Omnics. Never the less the team had told them anyway, but tried to be reasonable with the government, but the Russian people had made their relation with the Omnics very clear. They will destroy every single one of them until there is nothing left.

Flying back

Mercy patched up all of Kane's wounds, but she found it odd that the Locust hasn't grunted out in discomfort, "there you go Kane, please becareful next time," Mercy warned him and Kane replied with a low hiss. When gathering his things Kane was soon met with Reinhardt, "you fought with such determination back there," he pointed out, recalling how Kane didn't slowed down at the slightest when shot, "you know I thought you were nothing more than a mindless monster, but after that you fought with heart and honor so let us start over. I am William, but my friends call me Reinhardt," Holding out his hand Kane took it and shook it, "Kaaaaaane," he hollered his name.

The team had taken care of everything at the temple, no more weapons, and no more rogues, but then Trace saw she was receiving a tansmission," huh? hey guys we're getting a transmission from Mr. Holly," Tracer called out to the rest. Everyone gathered around the cockpit and Danny pressed on the botton, "hello everyone I like to congratulate you all on your mission, and like to inform you all that we've found you a base of operation," Holly informed them all. Everyone seemed to light up upon the news of a new base, "that's good news, where is it?" Torbjörn asked, "middle of the Atlantic Ocean," Holly bluntly answered. "... What?" Mercy blurted, "it's an old abandon oil rig, don't worry modification are being implemented right now for suitable use," Holly explained.

The team glanced on one another feeling a bit unsure, but never the less, "it will have to do, but Mr. Holly can you put Winston on for me," Mercy requested. The transmission then switches over and the team can hear the gorilla, "Winston here," Winston greeted, "Winston, anything on the recruitment?" Mercy asked. The sound of paper shuffling can be hear and then Winston cleared his throat, "I have a few candidates, the first is a South Korean MEKA pilot name, Hana Song. The second is an architect from the Vishkar Corpration name, Satya Vaswani, and I think you will all be thrilled to hear this one," Winston then read out the name of the third candidate, "Fareeha Amari," he announced and everyones' eyes popped out.

"Little Fareeha is coming to join Overwatch? oh that's splendid," Tracer cheered recalling the little Egyptian girl, "it's been so long, she must be a full grown woman by now," Torbjön mentioned, "well let's not keep her waiting," Reinhardt spoke up.

Busan, South Korea

Near the coast at a diner, Hana was spending time with her friends, they were all braging on there piloting skills with their mecha, but Hana didn't spoke a word the entire time they were there. She was too busy looking at the coin like medallion she held in her hand, "I can't believe you're getting called Hana," one of the other pilots said. Hana looked up seeing all her friends, "so you're gonna leave us after all we've been through?" another playfully joked, "it almost seems unreal. Like, me an Overwatch agent, I never thought of..." Hana expressed in joy.

"Well if anyone is gonna be called, it should be you," said her friend, "it's probably because those monsters," the gang of pilots looked to the booth next to theirs and saw that it was another pilot dining on soup. He took one more sip and turned over to them, "you all heard what happened in London, right?" he asked them and they all shook there heads, "yeah, I heard about that, these big brooding, ugly monsters came out of the ground in London and they just started shooting everyone," one of Hana's friends described the incident that played out on that day.

"C'mon Bong, they got nuked remember, the Americans wiped the city from the map," one argued, "and you really believe that's the last we will see of them?" the pilot asked them, he then gets up, pays for his food, and leaves. After he was gone the party just ignored his warning, "please even if they did show up, how do they expect to beat us? we are the best pilots out there," the pilot name Bong said confidently, but then all of their phones go off at the same time. They checked on the message they've jut received, they we all being called to their base immediately, they've got up without question, paid for their food and hopped on the next bus to the base. However like a bad omen it started to rain.

At the base the party of pilots looked around and saw that soldiers were running left and right, barking out orders at one another, "all of you to debriefing now," one soldier yelled out to the pilots from a catwalk. "What's going on?" Hana asked seeing the commotion around her, "that's what the debriefing is for, now get your asses in there," the soldier repeated, and the mech pilots went on their way.

At the briefing all pilots were present, taking spots to site, a soldier then pulls out a remote, and points it towards a projector, "you're all probably wondering why you all were called in. Not too long ago geologist picked up a spike just off the coast," he addressed. The pilots then started to murmur, "is it the Colossal Omnic?" one pilot asked rising her hand, "we're not sure, scanners didn't detected it, we have reason to believe whatever is, its coming from many angles, we're looking at a full scale invasion pilots," he proclaimed. "now get to your MEKAS," everyone got up, ran out the room, and raced to their stations, "an invasion? that's insane," one pilot commented as he climbed into his cockpit, "Hey!" Hana called out, "I don't wanna hear that talk, we have a job to do," she stated. "Yeah we can do this," another pilot shouted in motivation, "it's not like it's our first time facing an invasion, let's do this," soon all pilots were ready and they all headed out to their positions along the coast.

Several hours later

The area has been evacuated, soldiers took their places along the shoreline aiming their guns towards the sea, nothing but the sound of rain beating down can heard. The people of Korea are now just used to this, with giant machines coming out of their shores hell bent on their destruction, but they can never pass the line of the brave pilots that stood guard... However.

The water flew and lashed around violently and the ground started to tremble, "what the hell's going on?" the soldiers were in a state of confusion as a small earthquake threw them off balance. Cars were bouncing up and down, streetlights were swinging all around, and then the ground crumbled; pass their line of defense several giant monsters bursts out of the street, some came right under buildings. They screeched out swing their many limbs and tossing cars into shops and destroying military vehicals, the MEKA pilots and the soldiers started firing at them at will, however the monsters used their limbs as shields as the moved foward and soon the hoard came pouring out, "DIIIIIIE! HUMANS!"

One pilot stood too close from the giant corpser and was crushed with ease, the soilders quickly turned their bigger guns onto the monsters and began firing, the pilots kept their distance and focused all their efforts on the foot soldiers, "WE'RE SO SCREWED!" one soldier yelled out. The hoard of Locust have cut the military off from the rest of their forces, and were now heading deeper into the city in their search of the local population. Bullets flew from all directions as they exchanged shots, some of the corpsers fell dead from the bigger gun emplacements made easier, "C'MON! PUT IN ANOTHER ROUND QUICK!" one of the gunners shouted out.

The corpser draw nearer, lifting all of its limbs high above its head, but then its attention was taken off the gun when it was shot in the face with green pellets, it turned around, and saw a pink mech firing at it. "Over here," Hana called out, the monster tried following her, but was then blasted in the back, the corpser fell dead. Hana looked over and and saw the gun operators thanking her, but before she can say "your welcome" the gun was suddenly consumed in a ball of fire, Hana turned back around, and heard the loudest roar she ever heard. There climbing out of the hole was a giant monster that stood on it hind legs, it wore a helmet with many optics, and wielded giant guns in its hands.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" one pilot yelled out, the beast pointed its guns and then started unleashing all it had, the rounds it dispensed were larger than anyone could imagine and rate it fired was unbelievable. It tore apart anything that was unfortunate enough to get in its path, "HANA! WHAT-" **BOOM!** one Hana's friends tried to figure out what to do, but failed to realize another brumak has emerged from the hole and soon ripped to shreds by its cannons. The gun emplacements were now being taken out by flame throwers, and now explosion can be heard coming from the city, "all units, fall back, fall back," the radio rang out.

Hana flanked one brumak and fired micro missiles to its back, the fuel tank then caught fire, and blew apart, chunks flew everywhere, "Bong? Eun? Jeong? anyone?" Hana called out to her radio for any of her friends, but she only received static. "HANA!" Hana looked over down a street and saw her friend Jeong, but before she can react the mech was swatted away like it was a tennis ball, "NNNOOOOO!" there stood across from Hana was tall armored monster snarling at her.

It roared out and bolted down the street, Hana firee her cannons, but the thick hide of the monster was too thick to get through, Hana thrusts her mech out of the way, and the raging monster skidded to a stop. Hana and the beast stared down one another, "bring it!" Hana challeged and the monster replied with roar, Hana fired missiles at the monster, but did little to make it flinch. Hana tried to flank the beast, but the monster grabbed hold of the mech's cannons, the monster crushed the guns, and was banging its fists to the side. The glass that covered Hana started to crack as the monster repeatedly banged its head up against it, warning signs and lights went off warning Hana of the imminent system failure, so in her last attempt Hana initiated the self-destruct.

Hana ejected and the mech rocketed foward with the monster still hanging on, within the next five seconds the mech blew up, Hana turned back to her friend who was still down. She ran up towards the down mech and saw sparks were flying out, "Jeong? Jeong wake up we can't stay here," Hana begged her friend, "Hana?" Jeong called out, "yes Jeong it's me, but you got to-" Hana stopped as she was interrupted with the sound of metal being tossed to the side. The MEKA pilot turned her head and saw that the monster isn't dead, before Hana could do anything else, she was moved to the side as Jeong forced her mech to get, "go Hana," Jeong told her, "but-" "I'll be fine, just go," she told her twice, and Hana ran off.

The mech was severely damaged, the guns broken, the legs bearly supporting itself, and the cockpit was jammed shut, but her thrusters were still functional, she rocketed down towards the monster, it charged as well, but mech managed to pick up into the air. The beast banged down onto the mech trying to get to the pilot, Jeong flew up high, and straight out to the ocean, the thrusters soon started to die, and then the top of the mech was ripped open. The monster reached in and pulled Jeong out, she cried out right before the monster ended her life, and right before the mech crashed into the ocean, drowning the beast.

Hana stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her friend's scream stop, all of her friends were now gone, everyone was now thrown into a free-for-all as the city of Busan was being overrun. Hana hung her head thinking how can things get worse. That's when the Colossal Omnic came out of the sea and into the city already attacking the ravaged city.


	9. Chapter 9 Brakk

The city of Busan is on fire. Chaos runs rampant as the Locust Hoard and the Gwishin Omnics turn their attention on each other, shells and fire was traded between the two as the Korean military was in disarray and its population becoming endangered, the machines and monsters no longer sees them as a immediate threat. Buildings toppled from repeated damage from giant mechs and Brumaks, and the sky was blocked out by the smoke and the large collection of light from the fires of the burning city, making impossible to tell if it's night or day.

While the two invaders were distracted with each other the last of the surviving citizens and military try make a break for it to safety, the skies are now dominated by the violence of grotesque Reavers and airborne Omnics fire explosive projectiles of missiles and arrows. It looked liked flies swamming around a rotting corpse.

On the ground Hana kept out of sight, she then ducked into an abandon building hearing the boots of the Locusts boom through, Hana looked over through a broken window seeing that a family of three was trying to out run their attackers. The mother being lead by her husband held on tight to their son fearing of dropping him, "quick, in here," the man said, they ran into the building across the street in their attempt to hide. Once they did two Locust Drones came running up, but halted immediately seeing their targets has vanished, they sniffed the air, but it's not long til they herd something drop inside the family's hiding place.

They rushed in disappearing into the build across the street only hearing the commotion of glass breaking and a door being kicked down, "no! please-" RAT-TAT-TAT!... RAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT! The drones opened fired without hesitation before the family could even beg for their lives, the Drones exited out of the building one Drone was shot in the head with its corpse collapsing to the ground with a thud. Seeing the blood of his fallen brother spraying onto the ground only for the rain to wash it away, the Drone lifted his head seeing a group of Null Troopers firing at him.

The Drone gave out blood curdling cry of anger, it then charged at the troopers, the Drone fired as he ran taking one's head off and another's arm popping right off. The Troopers fired back at the charging monster putting a few shots to its chest and arms; the Drone took so much fire that he dropped his gun, but it didn't stop him from charging at the Omnics. When the grub was in arms reach of the Troopers he grips one by its arm gun, forces it on the Trooper's head, causing it to blow its own head clean off, the Troops start shooting the Drone at point blank range, but the Drone with its remaining strength pulls out a grenade, and belows himself up, along with the Troopers.

With blood and oil splattered all over the area, Hana saw that it was all clear, but as she looked over to the building across the street from her she heard nothing. Not even the slightest whimper of pain was made for the family of three were gone, there was nothing, but silences as the sounds of fire crackling was the only thing filling the atmosphere, Hana looked around her as the city she called home was crumbling to ashes. The city she swore to protect with her life. Is lost...

She wanted to collapse onto the cold hard ground and just cry for her failure, but she didn't. She was just lost in her head yelling to herself that she didn't do enough, but as she was stuck in her trance she was unaware of a lone Eradicator coming up behind her. It was when the shadow of the Omnic ran over her that finally pulled her out, when she turned around she saw that it was standing over her with its arm cannon pointed and ready to fire on her. Hana couldn't react fast enough to get out of the way, nor was her pistol will be strong enough to pierce through the Eradicator's armor, but in a swift second the arm cannon was cleaved off.

Sparks flew out of exposed wires and the Omnic was too slow to even react to its missing gun as slender clawed fingers wrapped around its neck and three holes punched through the chest of the Omnic. The eyes went dim and the lifeless machine was tossed aside and Hana saw she was face-to-face with a Locust.

He was leaner and taller than the other Locust Hana has seen, he stood about seven feet tall, and his eye were of a gold color, he wore armor on his chest his whole left hand, and with one piece covering his right shoulder. He had a clever and a rifle hoisted on his back and two pistols with two clips on the sides of the barrel, "rissssse child. Must not falter..." he spoke extending a hand to Hana. Instead of reaching her hand out Hana pulled her pistol at the Kantus, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled in anger, the Kantus slowly backed away with his hands rised calmly.

Hana got back on her feet with the gun trained at the Locust's head as she jeered at him saying that he killed everyone that she held dear and destroying her home with little care. Her grip on the pistol slowly tighten, her finger pulling back about to fire a round into the Kantus'skull, until, "HANA!" someone shouted, looking past the Locust Hana saw a young man running up to them with one hand waving at her. The man is Hana's childhood friend, Dae-hyun, "Hana wait," He told his friend to stand down, "why?" Hana demanded still pointing the gun, "because he saved my life," Dae-hyun told her.

A while back

The Gwishin have flown by the base just off the bay of Busan, but then one had stopped over it, dropping Null Troopers on the roof of the base, "c'mon, c'mon Hana pick up," Dae-hyun whispered into his phone. The other end never picked up only for the machine on the line saying that the call was disconnected. A part of the ceiling fell through landing in the middle of the room and Troopers dropped straight down, Dae-hyun hid in a create hearing the foot steps of the Troopers all over the base, "where are you Hana?" Dae-hyun whispered. Peeking out of his hiding place Dae-hyun seeing that the Omnics were place explosives all over with one Detonator hooked up to all of them, "I need to get out of here," he told himself.

Trying to conduct a plan of escape the create was suddenly knocked over leaving Dae-hyun out in the open while every Omnic aimed their guns at him, thinking it was the end Dae-hyun closed his eyes, until. The airborne Omnic that dropped off the troops crashed into the side of the base leaving a big hole as it fell off and splashes down into the bay. The Omnics near by stumbled, but before they could regain their footing a Kantus jumped through the hole and started firing left and right.

The lone Locust used his pistols to sweep out the Slicers, the Locust then pulls out his rifle and starts firing at the Troopers, when they got close he swings his clever decapitating one, and using the Trooper's lifeless body as a shield and its still active gun to kill the rest of the intruders. Throwing the machincal corpse aside the Kantus turn towards Dae-hyun, but he tried to scoot away from him, "no please, you can't do this," Dae-hyun pleaded, but was offered a hand, "rissssse child," the Kantus told him. Dae-hyun wasn't sure what to think until the Detonator primed itself to blow, the Locust hissed in concern, and so he grabbed Dae-hyun, hoisted him over his shoulder, and ran out of the runway.

The Detonator ticked away until finally it ignited and all of the explosives went off, the Kantus leaped out of the runway and Dae-hyun yelled out seeing the ocean becoming bigger as they fell until a Reaver caught them before they could splash into the water below. Dae-hyun soon stopped screaming after realizing that he wasn't dead, "*huff* *huff*... wait? you saved me?... Why?" Dae-hyun asked, but the Locust just grunted, "what's you're name? you got a name right?" Dae-hyun asked.

"... Brakk."

Back to the present

Everyone stood where they're at with Hana still holding the gun to Brakk's head, "he saved you?" Hana repeated not believing the story of the event that played out, "Hana, you have to believe me. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Brakk right here," Dae-hyun pleaded. However Hana didn't budge, she was so angry, but then here ears were assaulted by a loud and screeching scream causing Hana to cover her ears. In the mist of Hana's blind anger Brakk to the opportunity to scream, stunning her, and then snatch the gun out of her hand.

Brakk holds the gun firmly in his hand as Hana was silent, "... Not your enemy," Brakk stated and hands the pistol back to her, hesitant at first Hana takes back her side arm and Dae-hyun came by her side, "... So. Now what?" Hana questioned the Kantus. Brakk turned away from the two and started to holler, for a second nothing happened until a Reaver landed right in front of them.

Hana yelped in fear, but her friend reassured her that it's all right, "get on..." Brakk told them and Hana just glanced over to Dae-hyun.

Atlantic Ocean

"Man, this place dosen't look half bad," Danny commented on their new base, "yeah it looks pretty nice, call dibs on this room," Tracer proclaimed blinking into the room she claimed. As people were settling in Winston came running up to the whole team, "EVERYONE! Busan was just attack by the Omnics and the Locust at the same time," he announced and all were utterly shocked. "Wait, Busan? isn't that where that MEKA pilot; Hana Song is?" Tracer asked in concern, but before they could carry on the conversation the P.A came one, "to all personnel, an unidentified object is approaching the base," the P.A rang out.

Everyone ran outside and saw that something was coming their way, however they soon saw that Kane was standing at the landing pad, waiting patiently for the mysterious object as it got closer. Tracer blinked over to his side and saw that his goggles were covering his eyes to protect them from the sun as he gazed out to the sky, "what is it big guy?" Tracer asked, "frrrriend," Kane answered and the Reaver came landing down.

Seeing the airborne monster up close was very uncomfortable for the team, seeing its face, but noticed two people on it, "hey isn't that one of the candidates you picked Winston?" Danny asked. Hana and Dae-hyun climbed down of the mount and walked over to the agents with Brakk following close, "whoa! who's the bigger one?" Brigitte pointed to the Kantus, "hhmmmmm," Brakk hummed, and Kane greeted him. Mercy and Winston looked very closely at Brakk seeing how drastically different he was to Kane, "never seen one like that," Mercy commented, "someone help these two," Winston ordered thinking that the two MEKA members will need medical help.

As Hana and Dae-hyun were help out some of the others checked on their third visitor, "if you're a friend, then you won't mind telling us your name," Reinhadrt said looking to him in the eye, "I... Am Brakk," Brakk addressed himself.


	10. Chapter 10 Invasion Force

X

A/N: Sorry if I took so long I had other things that needed my attention, and the biggest reason is that I don't have an ending for this fic just yet.

anyway enjoy.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean

Arriving at their destination the aircraft carrying its passenger has touched down on the landing pad of the old oil rig, stepping out of the aircraft was a woman with a dark complexion, with long dark hair, wearing her standard Vishkar Co. uniform, and bionic left arm. One of Overwatch's new chosen recruit, Satya Vaswai (A.K.A Symmetra) has arrived to the new Overwatch H.Q, she held up the medallion and looked at her surroundings. Loud sounds of power tools being used to renovate the old oil rig annoyed her seeing sparks from blow torches and the banging of hammers just sets her off, until another aircraft came in for a landing.

Symmetra looked over to another landing pad across from her as the aircraft dropped off an Overwatch agent, stepping out made Symmetra raise a brow seeing how archaic the man dressed himself. An old ragged red poncho was wrapped around his shoulders, along with a cowboy hat, and dusty boots with spurs, Mccree tilted his hat up to have a better look of the woman in front of him. He see how clean and neat she was, and from the look of her expression she had on her face, Mccree can already tell she thinks of him lowly, "but nevertheless he introduced himself.

"Howdy there little lady, names-" "Jesse Mccree," Symmetra beat him to the punch which made Mccree grin, "you know my name?" Mcree asked, "I've heard of you from many newspaper articles, your reputation proceeds you," she explained. Mccree remind cool, "I'm just getting more popular everyday," he replied, the two maintain eye contact, but then a third aircraft came down dropping off another passenger. She too had a dark complexion like Symmetra, but she was more leaner with short dark hair, and aviator shades covering her eyes.

Mccree turns his sights on the new woman finding her familiar, and when the new woman turned to him she looked over shades and gave a sly grin, "Jesse, Jesse Mccree," she stated Mccree's name, "Fareeha? look at you, you're all grown up," Jesse noted, "it's been so long," Fareeha commented back. The two soon got into a friendly discussion which surprised Symmetra watched the two talk as they headed into the facility leaving her by herself, "... so... this Overwatch," she said to herself.

Inside

Symmetra was then guided in to what is the dining hall of the oil rig with many of what she assumes is the agency's members, another veteran of their agency has also arrived one that she most defiantly recognise, Climatologist Mei-Ling Zhou. The last anyone heard from her was that she was lost in a blizzard in Antarctica, but has turned out she "overslept". There were others like the very famous gaming professional, Hana Song, and her friend, and a man sitting at a table with an English woman who seems to take joy out of bugging him. But that's when Three hulking figures entered through the door, a Bastion unit and two Locust one Drone the other a Kantus, the newcomers fell silent at the sight of them, Jesse was about to pull out his gun, but Reinhardt stopped him, "no, it's O.K. Jesse," he said to him.

"What are they doing here?" Mei asked all frighten, "it's alright, they're friends," Winston reassured, "yeah, this Omnic's named Bastion, and these two fellas are Kane and Brakk, and they're joining our crew," Tracer announced and everyone just wasn't sure how to react.

Stuttgart, Germany

In the city the advance metropolis is now remilitarizing from what's going on since the past couple of weeks, the peaceful city hasn't seen this sort of activity since the Omnic Crisis. Tanks and armored vehicles were rolling through the streets, people were packing up and skipping town before the bullets start flying. In a building deep with in the city is where all the military intelligence was being gathered, "as you can see by the recent seismic activity it looks to be gradually growing," one man noted. Looking at the screen a man rose up, "are the monsters are planning an invasion, lieutenant?" he demanded to know. "By what is gathered general we should aspect an invading force, but it turns out that the whole city is sitting on top of land too strong for even our strongest mining equipment to get through, so it's safe to say that the invading force will be emerging from the forest," the lieutenant explained.

"Then I want every gun pointing at that forest, we can not lose this city, do I make myself clear!?" the general ordered and everyone in the room went off as commanded, but not everyone left. The lieutenant that gave the briefing stayed wondering why the Locust was coming, "General sir, I need to speak with you," he called out, "what is it lieutenant?" "general why would the enemy becoming to Stuttgart? we don't have anything they will want... do we?" lieutenant trailed off. "Afraid we do lieuntenant, because in this building we've been developing a new armor to add us in this war," the general explained.

The two came up to a large blast door, the general placed his hand on the scanner that was installed next to the door, the door unlocked itself, and then slid apart to reveal the secret project inside. Closing the door back up the general then met up with two Crusaders, "general, present and ready to defend," one reported sounding older, "it's an honor having the Crusaders back on our side," the gerenal commented, "oh, it is an honor to back fighting along side my brothers and sisters, for the glory of Germany," the patriotic man said.

As the two shook hands the general noticed that the other looked antsy, "and who is this?" he asked, seeing that attention was turning to him the Crusader introduced with a surprising youthful voice, "uh! I'm Lucas, general sir," the young man spoke. This surprised the general not expecting a young man in a Crusader suit, "general this my son, Lucas, he's been training by my side since he nine," the old Crusader noted. The general looked over to Lucas seeing a familiar expression on his face, "I can see that this is your first battle, isn't soldier?" the general asked. Lucas tried to keep a straight face, but manages to nod his head, "your assignment is easy, protect this facility, is your team ready?" the general demanded, "we've been ready for years," said two more Crusaders coming, "good," the general said.

Later

Out in the city limits of Stuttgart German troops were digging up trenches, setting up barb wire, and putting guns emplacements, hard at work the troops were about ready to take their positions, but then the sound of a tree falling. The troops looked out to the forest and saw the trees falling, "TO YOUR STATIONS! THE ENEMY IS UPON US MEN!" one man shouted at the top of his lungs. Every man got their guns and aimed out to the forest, but the Locust wasn't in their sights yet, they can hear the commotion going on behind the line of trees. They heard deep low snarls and growls going about the whole forest and sounds echoing footsteps and then a giant corpser burst out in the open throwing up the outer line of the trees.

War cries could be heard all from the city and a wall of rushing Locust soldiers came racing down the hills, "FIIIIIRE!" one commanding officer ordered and every man fired their weapons. Volleys of bullets and artillery rounds were being unleashed upon the enemy, the rifles cracked with the sound of bullets leaving their barrels, the hulking heavy bodies of Locust grunts dropping dead. The rattling of machine gun emplacement, the barrels glowing red as heat built up from nonstop rapid fire.

Jets roared across the sky from their point of view the Horde looked like a swarm of pissed off red ants, the trap door under their plane opens up and drops the first bomb onto the enemy. When the bomb went off the blast sent several of the beast up flying into the air, "coming around for another run," the pilot informed, but before he can turn back a missile shot the pilot out of the sky. Screeching across the sky the Reavers provided the air support their ground troops needed, "engaging enemy air!" one pilot exclaimed and the two air forces met with each other. With the German air force distracted with the Reavers Brumaks emerge from the forest and started providing better fire power.

"Look at the size of those things!" one privet pointed shocked to see the walking behemoth, "focus on your job an-," *KRAK!* a shot rang out as a bullet blew the man's head clean off his shoulders accidentally poking his head out in the oncoming round's way. In another area one machine gun crew was a making a hill out dead Locust corpses as the grunts had to slid down a small hill where the gun was hiding behind. Empty shells littered the floor of the makeshift bunker the crew was in as they flew out of the gun as the oblivious grunts keep throwing themselves into the gun's path. However making their position made clear two Locust grunts escorting a Flame Grenadier were given orders to take out the gun and its crew.

Going around the hill the small squad of three found an opening in the trenches, the barb wire barely making mark on their thick hides, the Drones lead the way until coming up to the spot the gun was placed. The crew were unaware and so the Drones let the Flamer through, by the time one of the crew noticed the enemy was right behind them it was too late they were all set ablaze. The crew cried out in agonizing pain as they were all being cooked alive their screams sounded like they went on forever, but after the gun was out the three Locust set charges blowing the trench wide open.

Up somewhere safe where the whole battle can be seen the general watched the battle carefully unfold, "send out our armored unites towards the breach immediately," he ordered looking out with a pair of binoculars. As the order was being carried out the general called out to the building holding new armor, "how is everything?" he asked over the coms, "we're still have half of the data to upload general," the person on the other end answered, "tried to get much as you can and destroy every thing when you're done, they can not fall into the enemies' hands," he told them, "yes sir."

Elsewhere

As the city was sitting on top of tough grounds the German forces were left naive to think they were protected, but there was a chink in the armor they stand on as there was an opening for one small Corpser to get through. Popping out into an alleyway the Corpser was starring across at the key building the general was defending, going back down one squad climbed out ready to siege the building.

Inside personal was running about paper was scattered all over the floor as workers had to destroy everything before the enemy breaks through, "hustle! hustle! we don't have long til those monster coming knocking down the door," Lucas' father cried out. But as the whole place was busy the wall blew apart, chunks of the wall flew everywhere two of the workers got blown apart by the blast, and as everyone was coughing the Locust came shooting. The squad of Locust was mowing down the workers they see, but Lucas' father deployed his shield, the bullets hit the shield blocking the monster's attack as everyone ran to safety, but then one of the grunts pulled out a Boomshot, and at that moment Lucas came in, "father! we'r-," "GET BACK!" his father yelled. "BOOM!" the grunt shouted before firing, the two ducked into the next hall narrowly dodging the blast

Back with the general he heard a explosion that didn't came from the front instead it came from behind, he turned around seeing smoke rising up to the air, "shit! send in a transport the enemy is behind our lines!" the general ordered.

In the facility smoke filled the hall, but th father and son still needed to get the armor out of the city, "the enemy is in the facility, you need to get armor out of here," Lucas father said over the coms, "father, look out!" Lucas exclaimed. Coming from behind Lucas's father swung his hammer back and the grunt crushed under the weight of his hammer, "we need to go," his father said and soon the more of the grunts came in.

Elsewhere in the building the others looking out as the workers loaded the armor into a hovering create, "c'mon let them come, I always dreamed of this day," one of them said gripping her hammer tighter, "you know the objective, secure the armor," another reminded her. Then another explosion went off shaking the whole building then the Locust squad came, they roared and fired their weapons at the humans. The the second Crusaders brought up his shield and the first Fire Strikes them, two of the Locust were cut down, but the others kept going without flinching.

While the second was still holding up his shield the first got overly excited igniting her rocket to charge at them, she manages to crash one into the wall, but that one was still putting up a fight, so she had to throw him away. She tosses the grunt into his friends sending them both to the floor before she crushed them with her hammer then out of nowhere an explosion went off behind her, sending her to the ground. The grunt with a Boomshot has taken a shot at her and has just finished reloading, but to the Crusader's rescue the second one has sent a Fire Strike of his own, "you always have to be reckless, do you?" the second Crusader commented helping his friend up, "that's why I have you for," she quipped.

Just arriving Lucas and his father came to see that their friends are alright, "how's everything?" the leader asked, "hallway secured, captain," the two respond as their create was being escorted, "good we should-," *BOOM!*. Something big broke through the walls and when the dust cleared the Crusaders saw a Mauler, except this one wasn't fat like the others. It was completely muscular with his horned helmet having a visor concealing his face and with his shield and flail in hand this Mauler also had a sword attached to his belt. He hissed right at the Crusaders whining up his flail his steps boomed as he approached, "we got this one," the female Crusader said rocketing towards the Mauler.

She struck her shoulder right into the Mauler, but in a stunning turn of events the Mauler stopped her so far he was only pushed back a few inches, shocked, she looked up to what she can only see is an blank slate covering his face that towered over her. Giving a quick hiss the Mauler grabbed the ball in his palm and started slamming it in her face, the second Crusader ran in swinging his hammer right into the side of the Mauler, he manages to knock him off his friend, but his swing only knocked him back as he swiped back at him with his flail. The Crusader ducked, but even when the Mauler missed the ball just blew apart anything it made contacted with when it was swung.

Lucas saw that others needed his help so he stepped forward, but was grabbed by his shoulder by his father, "no, we need to protect the objective," his father told him. Lucas glanced back over with the second Crusader trying to avoid the ball and the first still laying on the ground, "go, Lucas! I'll be fine," he shouted before ducking another blow. Lucas reluctantly did what needed to be done and he and his father went off taking the armor with them, seeing them leave the Crusader turned back to the Mauler, "come here so I can smash your skull," he threaten swinging his hammer.

The Mauler blocked it with his shield parrying the blow and then swung his flail, the Crusader ducked again this time using the other end of his hammer to jab at him in the helmet and then followed it by bashing his hammer to the Mauler's side. However the Mauler powered through the blow punching the Crusader in the face giving him a nasty left hook across. The Crusader was punched so hard that he spun around leaving his back open and the Mauler bashed his shield into him, standing over the Crusader the Mauler holds his shield with both hands with one of the moveable plates ejecting out.

The Crusader looked over to see his friend still laying there and that's when he saw a small puddle of blood escaping from the helmet, she was dead, and before he can call out her name the Mauler buried the plate of the shield into his back.

Outside

A truck came around with the workers loading it onto the back, "hurry, their army will be breaking our lines any moment," Lucas' father shouted and that's when a rocket flew across the sky crashing into the top floor of a building. Looking over their shoulders everyone saw in the street a few city blocks away that a German tank was going back firing at the advancing enemy as a Brumak chased after it. "Captain! captain!" the general called over on the coms, "yes general," he answered, "the enemy made it through, are you out of the city?" "leaving now," he responded then her turned to his son, "Lucas get on," he ordered. Lucas did what his father said, but when he about to jump on he was shot in the back, his father looked on with shock seeing his son crumble to the ground.

Lucas was still alive, but he was in immense pain, "Lucas!" his father cried picking son off the ground, he then looks over where the bullet came and saw at the exit that the Mauler was holding a Hammerburst (Assault Rifle) with one hand. He then continued firing trying to stop them Lucas' father deployed his shield protecting his wounded son, and the Mauler ran out of bullets Lucas' dad pulled his son towards the back of the truck and with create tied down he tossed his son in, but saw that there was no more room, "... father... let's go," Lucas weakly said to him holding out his hand to pull his father in. The truck would not carry all of them so tapped on the side hard, "GO!" he shouted, and the trucked rolled forward to the young man's surprise when he saw that his father wasn't coming.

"Father?" he said confused, "go! protect the cargo!" he shouted one last time, "no, FATHER!" Lucas cried out begging the driver to drive back around, but his continued shrinking in the distance. When the truck disappeared the Crusader turned back to the Mauler right when he threw away the gun away and pulled out his flail and shield, "you shot my son while his back was turned like a coward, you have no honor!" he stared sound angry in his tone. The Mauler roared lunging forward swing his flail, The Crusader stepped back and stepped back a second time when the flail came back around. When the flail came back or a third time he let wrap around his hammer and then yanked it.

The Mauler was yanked forth and was then punched in the face sending stumbling and the Crusader continued by slamming his hammer into him, and then tried to charge at him firing his thrusters. He collided his shoulder into the Mauler having more luck as the Mauler was dazed sending crashing to the wall of the facility, but when the charge stop the Mauler immediately recovered grabbing the Crusader and head butting him. the Crusader staggers back, the Mauler then sucker punched him in the face with his shield knock his helmet off, the Mauler then kicked him right down onto the ground.

In a daze the Crusade's sight was in a blur, but he can tell he was staring at the sky as Reavers clinged onto the side of buildings, struggling to get back up the Crusader kicked in the face as knocking him out cold. Seeing the man out could the Mauler looked off into the direction the truck went off giving off a low growl.

Outer City Limits

The truck carrying both Lucas and the precious cargo was barreling down the road Lucas was still wasn't feeling good, made sure to carry out his father's mission, but he started to notice something far off in the distance. He focused on it the best he could and that's when he noticed that they were old trucks chasing after them with the Locust behind the wheel. Lucas banged against the cab of the truck, "go faster!" he cried out, the driver looked into his side-view mirror seeing the Locust coming after them before the shot the mirror off. The driver floored it, but the truck was carrying too much weight, "I can't go any faster," the driver yelled out.

Seeing that the Locust were gaining Lucas had an idea, he tried his best to get back up first tearing off the roof of the back, he grabbed hold of the back tightly, and activated his thrusters giving the truck a needed boost. Now rocketing down the road the Locust were unable to catch them on the truck, but the truck was no longer on safe soil as giant Corpsers bursts from the earth. The driver did the best he could to avoid them, but it was forced off the road, and then on bad timing a Corpser emerged right under them sending high into the air, and the truck crashed right into the ground and both the create and Lucas flew out of the truck. Lucas forced himself up, looking back to the truck Lucas saw that front was completely smashed in the truck totaled and the driver dead on impacted.

But there was no time to linger Lucas can't make it far so he needed to hide, he looked around and saw that the forest wasn't far, just in reach, he activated the create to hover and he pushed it towards the forest as he used his hammer as a cane. However a Spotter saw him going into the forest, he pointed towards the direction and his commander gave put a hiss, the Mauler was closing in on Lucas.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I've watched the short where it showed a flash back when Reinhardt was young, finally seeing other Crusaders other than him, and also play a lot of For Honor which there is a warrior which is a knight with a flail and shield. When playing him it also reminded me of the Maulers in Gears of War which is a type of Boom with a flail and shield, so why not combine the two.

Again sorry for the long wait, I had other fanfictions that need writing.


	11. Chapter 11 Onyx

X

A/N: Let me tell you a little story of the time when I was playing a match on Gears of War 3, Warzone. Anyhow, in one round my teammates I got were shit, they downed me and got me killed, and I was the first to die, like if they didn't win I was gonna be so pissed, but of course they didn't. They got their asses handed, so guess what I did, when the next round came I immediately pulled out the Gnasher and straight up blasted all of them leaving the last guy standing against a full team of four, but I still won by myself, which was awesome

O.K, back to the story.

* * *

Atlantic Ocean

Back on the oil rig everyone was becoming reacquainted with old friends and were readjusting to new faces, but for Mccree he noticed how Danny dressed and that immediately put a frown with doubt, when Alex finally left Danny's side Mccree approached him. Danny didn't noticed Mccree, but when his shadow loomed over him, he turns around, and was surprised to see the old American Overwatch vet, "h-h-hey, you're-," "shut it," Mccree interrupted and Danny sealed his lips. Mccree leans closer, "don't think we're gonna be buddies because your in Overwatch now, I have my eye on you," Mccree told him and then stormed off.

"Jesus Christ, I just saw my life flash through my life flash before my eyes," Danny stated placing a hand over his chest, and then a holo screen placed up in one end of the mess hall showing an alert, "hello, hello!" called out a voice from the screen. It was a man sounding mature, speaking in a concern tone, and a German accent, "is this the frequency for Overwatch?" asked the man, "we hear you loud and clear, this is Overwatch Agent Winston, who is calling on this frequency?" Winston asked. "I am General Howard of the German army station in Stuttgart," he answered.

Reinhardt perked up hearing the name he knows too well, "what is the matter general?" Angela asked stepping forth, "the monster horde came invading the city fixing to steal a military project under the code name Onyx," the general started. He then continued, "I tasked a small team of Crusaders to escort Onxy out of the city, but we have lost all contact of the Crusaders," the general said, "and you want us to take back the city?" Reinhardt asked assuming they are needed to fend off the Horde. However the general gave a different answer, "Nein," the team was dumbstruck by the answer, "but general we can help save the city," Lena tried to reason with him, "the city is lost, I've been authorized the use of mustard gas to repeal the monsters away from where Onyx is last seen," the general explained.

Hearing that the general was given the go-ahead to use a weapon that's been long outlawed by the world made the veteran agents gasps in shock, "mustard gas? you can't be serious?" Mei commented, "the rules have changed, these are not the tin toy soldiers you've fought before, my men informed me the project is taken by one Crusader into the Black Forest, you must hurry," the general told the, before ending the call.

It was all silent hearing that they need to go and rescue a Crusader while the entire will be bombarded by a weapon from World War 1, soon Danny stood up giving a small cough to get everyone's attention, "well... let's do this," he said.

The Black Forest

Lucas limped on through the forest pushing the create with one hand while he held his hammer as cane, the bullet he received to the back was still in him his blood trickling out of the hole in his suit. Lucas can hear the monster roaring, they chasing after him and were getting closer, "*huff*... keep running*puff*..." he told himself and then a bullet struck the side of the tree in front of him. Lucas turned back seeing the flash lights dancing around, "THERE!" they shouted and started shooting at him, Lucas tried to run, but the pain made it difficult. A bullet struck Lucas right in behind his shoulder luckily bouncing of the plating instead of going through, Lucas held up his hand pulling his shield blocking the bullets as he did his best to run, but then a grenade was hurled through the air.

The shot arched passed him blowing a tree in half, the timber falling down right towards him Lucas just barely getting out of the way as the log came smashing down. "KILL!" they roared as Lucas looked back to still see them chasing him and failed to pay attention to what's in front of him which was a big drop off and both him and the create went tumbling down. Lucas crashed and smashed against the soil, rocks, and long fallen trees falling a great distance away from his pursuers before finally hitting the bottom, Lucas pushed himself up, his sight dazed from the fall, but saw an old abandon town ahead of him. He found the create, but can no long hover thanks to the fall, so he had to push it into the town, and that's when he heard the jets flying over dropping the chemical bombs.

The distinct yellow color of the gas soon came rushing in clouding up the town from sight and burning up the Locust forcing them to fall back.

On Route.

Flying over Danny, Alex, Tracer, Reinhardt, Bridgette, and Kane have been selected to head on out to rescue and retrieve project Onyx, making sure no tears were in their suits everyone, put on their gas masks. However Bridgette and Kane will be staying with the ship, "why do I have to stay in the ship? why can't I go with the rest of you?" Bridgette asked sounding disappointed, "someone has to stay with the ship, and we're out of suits to protect you from the gas," Reinhardt put it bluntly. Bridgette attempted to argue further Tracer shouted out, "we're drawing near the objective!" she stated and everyone looked out to see the forest flooded with gas.

"We gotta find our guy in that?" Danny pointed looking over the area, "we got no other choice now do we, luv?" Alex quoted and got her gun ready, when flying over Tracer was receiving weird static from the radio, "hello? is someone trying to reach us?" Tracer picked up. Seconds of static went on by until finally someone picked up on the other end, "hello? I'm a crusader, I'm the last of my team," the young man spoke quietly, Reinhardt picked up the speaker, "this Reinhardt, I hear you loud and clear what is your status?" he asked with agency. Grunting before speaking Lucas answered, "I... I have the armor, but I'm losing blood... I'm hiding in the abandon town, Eichenwalde," Lucas informed, but then the team could hear the young man cough, "please hurry, my suit was punctured... I... I-I think the gas is getting in," he added sounding a bit scared. At this point Danny stood up and took the speaker, "hey, hey just sit tight man we're heading your way as fast as we can," he told him trying to get his attention away from the gas, "I didn't catch your name, what was your name again?" Danny asked, "uh... Lucas," Lucas repeated his name, "Lucas, nice name mine's Danny nice to be acquainted, listen me I'm gonna need you stay awake for us because you're sounding a little tired," Danny told him.

While that he turned to Tracer, "how fast can we get there?" he asked leaning in, "thirty, tops," she answered, "I gonna need you to get it down to fifteen," he required and went back to the speaker leaving Tracer gawking at him at the request, "hey Lucas how old are you anyway?" Danny then asked, "uh... ( _*cough!*_ ) ... twenty-three," he struggled to answer. "Young man, I'm surprised," he responded, but then covers the speaker with his hand, and then leans closely to Tracer, "yeah, might wanna hurry it up, kid's dying," Danny told her quietly so Lucas couldn't hear him. Tracer took those words commanding the ship to go faster.

Else Where

Tracking Lucas' trail the Locust looked on to the forest, looking on Raam surveyed the location on top of his Reaver knowing that the experimentally projected was moved from their sights, he sees the yellow death clouds rolling in chocking the life of his ground troops. He snarls loudly calling to his special unit, stepping forth was a team of Drones covered head-to-toe in sealed tight armor (just picture the Savage Drone), "find it," Raam commanded and the squad of Drones ventured into the yellow gas.

Just Over The Forest

"You know how to fly this, right luv?" Tracer asked Kane sitting in the pilot's seat which he hummed deeply to, "alright is everyone ready?" she then asked aloud, everyone sounded off singling that they were more than ready. The back door drops down, lines were tossed over, and everyone dropped down, "alright, the town's not too far from where we're at," Alex noted, "then let's hurry while the gas is still around," Reinhardt said hustling towards the town. It's been so long since he was last here, the town once brimming with life only to be forgotten in war, all his friends either dead or missing, "hey big guy, you're awfully quiet," Danny noticed, "... yes... it's just... " Reinhardt trailed off, "say no more," Danny said just letting it be in the past. Finally finding the old trail the team followed it towards the town, "wait, stop," Tracer commanded, "we can't stop we have man dying," Danny told her, "do any of you feel that?" she asked

There was moment of silence as everyone stood still, but suddenly felt the ground faintly tremble beneath their feet, Danny cocked his rifle as he stared down to the soil, "feel it coming over here," Alex said pointing to one direction, "no it's coming over here," Danny argued, "no... it's all around us," Reinhardt concluded and was right. The next moment the ground was trembling stronger, the dirt was shifting, and small pebbles were jumping, then dust just kicked up leaving a trail behind, everyone jumped out of the way, "the bleeding hell is this!?" Alex shouted and then a Drone comes popping out of the ground and into the air right over Tracer.

The Drone lands down turning back to with a bayonet ready to lance Tracer in the back, but Reinhardt swats the Drone sending him flying into the air, soon more were starting to show, "oh hoo... a free beer for whoever pops one in the air," Alex bets, "game," Danny agreed taking shots at the leaping soldiers. Bullets went flying and the group took cover behind the trees as lead struck itself into the timber, "looks like they have hazmat suits anyway, FRAG OUT!" Danny noted tossing a grenade, "we can't stay here!" Alex shouted firing her rifle into the cloud. Then the ground shook beneath her as a Drone popped out close to Alex knocking her over, Alex was on her back just seeing Drone was about to land right on top of her, but Trace quickly zips across kicking the Drone away before he could land, "saved you again, luv," Tracer quipped.

As she tried to help Alex up a bullet whistled passed her head, looking back Tracer saw that a Drone had his head blown right off crumbling onto the ground, "looks like I saved you," Danny shouted with a smoking barrel of a boltok pistol. * _THUNK!_ * a Drone has shot out with a Boomshot the grenade ripped through the side of trees as there were cardboard as it propelled through the air, the shot landed just near Danny throwing him off the ground. Danny was flung into the air flipping over before slamming back down flat on his back, "Ahhh... Jesus! FUCK!" he shouted before pulling out his pistol to repeal a couple of the Drones both clean shots to their heads, "thar kid better be fucking alive when we find him," Alex shouted in annoyance, "he will!" Danny shout back.

Tracer quickly zips by Danny pulling him behind a fallen tree, Danny digs into one of his pouches pulling out a syringe then jamming it into his leg, "OOOoooh FUCK! that feels better already," Danny then continues picking up his rifle and firing. Eventually the small team of Drones were wiped out, they never even dared looked back to retreat, "man these guys take 'dead to the last man'very seriously," Danny noted, "guys! I found the town," Alex shouted for them. Tracer, Reinhardt, and Danny joined Alex's side standing over a small hill to see the abandon town, "I can't believe I'm back here after all that time ago," Reinhardt spoke up already recalling what happened long ago.

However Reinhardt was receiving a signal to his helmet, "I have something," everyone listened closely, "is it him? is it the Crusader named, Lucas?"-"sshh," Reinhardt silenced Tracer listening closely, "...hello..? can anyone here me?" Reinhardt heard the voice of a young man. "This is Overwatch agent, Reinhardt Wilhelm, are the last Crusader?" Reinhardt asked, "... yes... did you find the town?" he inquired, "yes, where are you?" Reinhardt asked. Lucas didn't respond it was left silent Reinhardt called out the boy's name again, but suddenly heard a sound echoing from the town.

'That must be him," Alex spoke out, but before anyone else said something Danny was already racing down towards the source, "DANNY! WHERE'RE YOU GOING?" Tracer shouted towards him, "LOOK AT THE SKY JACKASS!" Danny shouted back. Everyone looked up with the sight of the stars coming into view and it dawned on them... the gas was fading and they were basically behind enemy lines, "aw shit!" Alex shouted running after Danny. They ran into the town following the source of the sound, "Bridgette! Bridgette!" Tracer called on, "what? what is it?" she answered, "we need you to pick us up, the gas is going away the Locust will be all over soon," Tracer explained.

"How? there's nowhere to land in that town," Bridgette noted, Tracer's mind was racing as she darted to see where they can pick them up, and that's when she laid her gaze on one of the large open balcony on the castle, "the castle! pick us up at the castle's balcony," Tracer ordered.

"Kid!" Alex Yelled out throughout the town, "kid, where are you?" Danny shouted next, "... over here," cried out a faint voice, Danny looked over to an abandon shop so he ran towards it. Leaping over an already broken window Danny found himself in the dinning floor of the shop tables turned over counters collecting dust complimented with cobwebs that the spiders even abandon it. Scanning the the room Danny hasn't seen the young Crusader, "Overwatch agent!" Danny shouted, and soon after Danny saw a hammer slowly waving over behind the counter.

"Over here..." Lucas weakly called out, Danny walked over seeing the young man leaning against the wall, "Danny! Danny! Danny, did you find the boy? is he there?" Reinhardt called out coming in through the door with the others, "yeah I found him, he's over here," Danny said aloud. Everyone walked over behind the counter seeing a half conscious boy, "hey! stay awake kid, where's the project?" Alex asked. Danny groaned out before pointing the door to the back, Tracer and Reinhardt walked in seeing the create lying on the ground, Tracer tried to activate the create's hover settings on, but found it unresponsive, "the create's dead," Tracer noted.

This put the team in a situation Reinhardt is strong enough to carry the create, but Lucas has lost too much blood, he was unable to stand on his own, and Danny, Alex, and Tracer can't carry him while they're being shot at. The gas was near gone so the masks were no longer needed, Danny was called into the back, "what do you need?" he asked, but then looked to an open create, "... is that-" "the new Onyx armor," Tracer stated, "a new height for German engineering," Reinhardt added. "Cool, cool, but why am I here?" Danny asked, but instead of an answer Tracer visually measured the armor and Danny's build, "whoa, whoa-" "Danny, create's dead weight we just need to get the armor out," Tracer explained, "and I'm the superior in command so that's an order," Reinhardt ordered, "oh yeah," Danny challenged.

The two then have a stare down squinting hard t one another while the sound of Locust war cries can be heard echoing off in the distance, "... FUCK!" Danny cried out changing out of his gear, "alright, let's get ready to leave, the enemy will be here any moment now," Reinhardt said. Pulling on the boots, strapping in the chest plates, then finally putting on the helmet the suit came to life as bright blue lights glowed from the eye-holes, and then Danny heard a whistle, "hello there hamsome," Alex teased only to be given the "bird". Reinhardt lifts Lucas off the ground and walked over to the rest who gathered by the broken window, "our ride will be picking us up there," Tracer pointed to the castle, "we have to get up there?" Alex exclaimed and then grenade hurls through the air blowing apart an old building, "alright let's go," Alex said.

This was it, with no other choice to, surrounded on all sides by a ruthless horde of murder machines that want nothing more than- and they made it.

"Huh... that was pretty easy," Tracer noted taking control of the pilot seat again, "you two did a great job," Tracer complimented, Bridgette went to the back, she was told about the wounded Crusader. She brought out a special bio-foam to stop the bleeding any further, Lucas began to stir, "wh-where am I?" Lucas weakly questioned trying to stand, "nonono, you need to rest you've lost too much blood," Bridgette told him. "My father, he was taken I need to save him," Lucas continued, but Bridgette restrained him, "if your father has been captured, I promise you we will rescue him," Bridgette told him calming him.

"... what's your name?..." Bridgette asked, "... Lucas," he answered, "well Lucas, I'm Bridgette," she introduced herself and the team flew back to home base.


	12. Please Read

X

I have bad news as much I love to make these stories I don't know if I would be back. Just last night my father has passed away, he was taken to the hospital on the 20th of December, he thought it had something to do with his back thinking he sprain it at the gym, but no, it was his liver. They did a biopsy on him seeing if his bone marrow was o.k only to find it riddled with cancer. It was a huge slap in the face for my whole family and he passed shortly after.

Right now my family is just grieving, my mother, brothers, and I are very devastated.

He was 48.


End file.
